What Lies In Between
by Dunamess
Summary: Two of Caleb’s cousins are transferred to Spencer to investigate the Death of his father. They have broken their Covenant, so why are two members from another in Ipswich meddling with theirs? CHP 10 UP... FINALLY!
1. The Arrival

Author: Dunamess-  
Title: What Lies In Between  
Rating: NC-17 for graphic violence, language, sexual situations  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Sons of Ipswich or any of the characters from the Covenant universe. So don't sue me because I have no money, it's all for college.  
Pairings: Caleb/Sarah and/or OFC, Pogue/Kate and/or OFC, Reid/OFC, Tyler/OFC, Chase/OFC.

Summary: Two of Caleb's cousins are transferred to Spencer to investigate the Death of his father. They have broken their Covenant, so why are two members from another in Ipswich meddling with theirs.

Feedback: always appreciated even flames too: p

What Lies In Between

1. The Arrival

Being cooped up inside the limo on and off for over 2hrs was doing bad things her butt. It had gone num about 100 mi. back. The Trip from home in Randolph, then back to the Dana Hall School in Wellesley to pack up the last of their clothes and then the long stretch to Ipswich was insane.

"This sucks on so many levels I can't even began to elaborate." Kimera Harven grumbled to her companion across from her who was re-reading one of the books she had lent her for their senior AP English class back at Dana Hall. Nurdan Harven had barely looked up from her book in the last hour, but couldn't help but smirk behind the pages at her usually quiet and stoic older cousin.

"You know, for someone who is known as the 'Mute' back home, you sure are talking a lot." Nurdan turned the page but looked up to catch the quick snarl that her cousin threw at her.

"Shove it Danny. I talk when I feel the urge to do so. And don't even try to tell me that you're not the least bit irked about getting uprooted our senior year." Kimera scooted forward and pushed the book down slowly with her finger from her cousin's face. "I had plans, and I know you _definitely_ had some as well. The Autumn Equinox is a month before your 18th, same as it was for mine the year before. There's a party you won't be inviting people to. So, I've been wondering. What is it about going to Spencer, besides the fact that there are boys there that would make you accept my mother's boon?"

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Nurdan rolled her eyes up to look at her always suspicious cousin. "Nothing gets past you, huh Kimi?" she placed the book down beside her bind up so that she wouldn't lose her spot. Taking her glasses off, she cleaned them with the hem of her shirt. She stole a quick glimpse out the window to estimate their time of arrival. "Well I guess I can tell you now that we're so close to the academy."

A triumphant smile made its way slowly across Kimera's face and she patted Nurdan's knee in glee. Pushing herself back to lean back in her seat, she crossed her leg over her knee and let it bounce as she waited for Nurdan's response.

"So, you gonna spill or not?"

"Uncle Billy is dead."

Kimera's face dropped into a frown. "You're shitting me right? I know the guy used a lot but he still had at least 8 years to go."

"Auntie Ida said she felt a rift in her body when he passed.

Nurdan slipped her glasses back and pushed them up to the bridge of her nose. She gave her cousin a sharp look.

"So you know what that means if she was able to _physically_ feel his passing."

"It wasn't natural."

"Yup. So your mom pulled some really tight strings and got us transferred into Spencer Academy to check things out. Apparently all the Sons of Ipswich attend there."

Kimera had her head down with her hands over her eyes to block the tears that she knew were coming. Uncle William was dead. He was like a father to her for as long as she could remember. She took in a deep breath and dashed her hands over her eyes to get rid of the few tears that had fallen.

"It's been a while since we've seen them. About 13yrs if my memory is correct. But that's not what I wanted to know. Why just us and not Alia and Jolene as well?"

"Because they don't have the power to do what has to be done."

"Explain."

Nurdan ran her hands through her hair and pulled out her elastic to let her hair fall down in black waves across her shoulders. "Only we have the gift of Judgment. Those two haven't even fully come into their powers yet; their only sophomores."

"And who are we to judge, dear cousin?"

"Those who have broken the Covenant."

"Are you serious? We can't do that. Who ordered it?"

"Your mother did."

"That's hypocrisy coming from her. She's broken the Covenant on many occasions, including having me. What right does she have to dish out punishment to others?"

Nurdan got up and moved to sit next to her cousin on the other side. She took her hands and linked them with hers in her lap.

"We don't have to kill them Kimi, just shake them up a bit. Give them a grounding instead of jail time. Besides, Auntie Ida wanted us to teach them a lesson about using. Apparently, their side is prone to lots of it. The females on our side of family don't age like they do, so we have the upper hand already."

"You're bad, you know that?" A silly smile made its way onto both of their faces.

"I can see why she told you and not me. I would have shut her down the instant she made the suggestion. Well, I'll go along, for now. But I'm in charge, since I'm the oldest."

"Of course you are silly. I cant stand responsibility."

There was a small click in the back as the intercom came on from the front.

"Excuse me, Miss Harven?"

"Yes?" both girls answered and then giggled.

The driver chuckled along for a few seconds. "My apologies, I forgot you both have Harven as a last name. Miss Kimera, we are about 5 minutes from the academy."

"Thank you Jonathan." The Intercom clicked off and the girls were met with silence.

"I wanna look." Nurdan scooted to the left of the vehicle while Kimera went to the right as they both let the windows down to look at their new surroundings.

With her eyes closed, and inhaling the scent that was lingering in the woods, Kimera let her mind wander. Her eyes snapped open as her now obsidian orbs turned to lock with her cousin. "You smell that Danny?"

Nurdan had caught it as well. Her eyes flashed and slowly turned black like her cousins.

"Putnam Blood."

A/n: I just noticed that I called Caleb's Dad James instead of William as it is in the movie. on IMDb, it said James. My bad lol. but I fixed it. Also, Dana Hall School for girls is a real school in Massachusetts.


	2. The Heaviest Trunk Ever

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sons of Ipswich or any of the characters from the Covenant universe. So don't sue me because I have no money, it's all for college.

Feedback: always appreciated even flames too: p

2. The Heaviest Trunk Ever

The girls were tense and on edge when the limo finally pulled up to the admissions building. Jonathan got out and told them that he would turn in their papers and that he would help them unpack while the girls went for a little stroll.

"See you young ladies in 45 minutes." Jonathan bent down and gave them both a kiss on the check before entering the building.

They had been smiling while he was there but the moment Jonathan left, they slipped into hunter mode. There was still a dark aura surrounding the school grounds.

"We're starting a full two weeks into classes. I'm guessing the show down came and went already." Kimera sniffed the air and continued on. "The scent is weak, but it's going to linger as long as there's a possible vessel around to pick it up."

"Well, you're in charge, so what do we do?"

"We seek it out and cleanse it. We've got about a month to hash this out ourselves before mother brings in extra help. If they come here, they'll tear the place apart, _literally_. So that means, two weeks to screw around and one week to clean house. Sound fair?"

"You make it sound so simple Kimi. You forgot about the boys. How are we going to handle all the questions that are bound to come up?"

"Well first off, I highly doubt that anyone except Caleb will have the slightest idea who we are. He's the only one out of the group who's ascended for the moment, so that makes them all easy pickings. Pogue, well he's probably still Cay's bodyguard so I'll handle that. Tyler is the baby and he's always been soft on you so, he's all yours."

Danny pumped her fist into the air in triumph. "Yea, I call dibs on Sims, but who's got Garwin?"

"I do."

"3 out of 4? That's a bit much to handle, even for you."

"Not really, and it's five, not four. The other son's essence is still here."

"Shit, forgot about that. I don't wanna go anywhere near him."

"Goody Pope's descendent is the least of our problems. Something else is making its way here." Kimera made her way down the steps and started walking towards the woods that surrounded the school property. Nurdan hurried to keep up with her cousin, whose legs were longer than hers. Her 5 foot 4 frame left her lacking what her cousin had in over abundance. Kimera stood at a striking 5 foot 11 without heels. She was darker in complexion than Nurdan, since she had inherited more of her mother's features than her white father's.

"It always bugs me how mom has things planned out before they come to pass." She walked by a few large oak and maple trees then stopped out of habit to take in her surroundings. Nurdan wasn't that far behind, while she cursed and picked out the small twigs and leaves that hand made a home in her hair after the branch that Kimera let go of hit her square in the head.

Nurdan spit out a piece of her hair that had gotten tangled on her face. "I have to give Auntie some credit though. She does have good timing. She also had a good taste in men too. I saw the pictures of your dad. Have I told you that I'm sorry yet today?"

Kimera smirked as she looked up at the sky through the leaves and branches of the trees. "Not yet Danny. But thanks. I hardly look at him anymore. It hurts to try and remember someone you hardly knew."

"Is that why you let a few tears fall for Uncle Billy?"

"Yes it is. He was a father figure for me. That man always made sure I got a gift for every possible holiday or event." Her lip twitched as she remembered the large African priestess doll she had gotten for her 18th birthday last year. No matter how old she got, he still gave her toys.

"Yeah I noticed that. He was closer to you than his own son. I'm betting that didn't sit to well with your Aunt Evelyn."

"That woman can choke on a wine cork for all I care."

"Yikes. Did I hit a nerve?"

Kimera stopped walking and turned around so abruptly, that Nurdan collided with her. She made a small oomph and looked up into her cousins face as her eyes swirled between brown and black.

"You were never with me when I went to the Danvers Manor so you never saw how she treated me. That woman hates my mother so in turn she hates me and then some. Racist bitch that she is. She could never stand the fact that her husband had a half-sister that was black."

"What about Caleb?"

"He's like a brother to me. He always cheered me up whenever his mother made me cry. He's more like Uncle William though and for that I'm glad."

Kimera placed her hands on her cousin's shoulders and channeled some of her memories into her. Nurdan's eyes widened as a single tear made its way down her cheek.

"Whoa."

"Yeah. You're lucky both you're parents are white. Anyways, it doesn't matter anymore. I can defend myself now. So the moment she steps outta line, I'm gonna cuss her ass out."

Nurdan let out a loud bark of laughter and Kimera couldn't help but join in. She was still trying to catch her breath as Kimera straightened up quickly and continued walking as if she wasn't there. Kimera always put business before pleasure. Throwing her hands up in defeat, trudged on slowly but close enough not to get separated from her cousin.

"We got about 28 minutes before Jonathan starts looking for us. Let us make the most of it and use the time to find a place to meet with the others later on tonight."

"By 'others' you mean, the Sons, right?"

"Nope, I mean June and Olivia actually. I called them when u fell asleep after we left Wellesley. I got a hold of them while they were in between classes so that they could make plans to join us tonight for a dorm warming party."

"But, they're all the way back in Southie. When do you expect them to get here without having to skip?"

Kimera glanced back as she continued without breaking her stride. Her eyes were black with a pin prick of red at the center. "The Harven women always find a way."

Sighing and rolling her eyes Nurdan trudged on. "Yeah, I guess we do."

They came to a clearing in the woods and it was obvious that the decision was made. "This is the place. We meet her tonight at 11. The girls should be here by then. We fill them in, layout the people and all possible obstacles that are coming our way. I don't want to have my head up my ass when this thing decides to say hi."

"This seems a bit sketchy Kim. I mean nice view and all but it's still out in the open. Put up a barrier or something."

"I plan to. But, we leave that for tonight, when we have more juice behind it. I don't like being down and out on my reserves in a place like this." She rubbed her hands up and down her arms to rid herself of the goose bumps that suddenly appeared with the chill that ran through her body. "This place gives me the fuckin creeps, its worse then the cabin."

"We should head back and start taking the little things to our room so that Jonathan doesn't have to lag so much stuff. Green?"

"Green. Which one we in?"

They had started the walk back as soon as Kimera had gotten the creeps. "West apparently. Garwin and Sims are roomed there too." Kimera looked over to see a large grin plastered over her face.

"Wipe it off and get your mind outta the gutter. We're here to handle business and clean house. We deal with the extracurricular things after, and that's if everything goes smooth. I highly doubt that it will but your high hopes will keep me from getting bored."

"Wow, thanks. I can just feel the love flowing off you in waves." They passed the last few trees and made their way to the trunk of the limo. "You wanna take the bags first or carry the trunk together?"

Looking at each other they both replied. "Trunk."

Kimera was dragging the overly large trunk over the granite walkway towards the dorms as she over heard the conversation that Nurdan was having with June and Olivia. Things were looking iffy as she proceeded to pull the trunk up the stairs to their new home. Apparently it was between classes and some students were coming back to do what they needed to. A couple walked past her up the stairs slowly. The girl stared at her as if she were dirt.

"I wish I had a servant like that, willing to lug my shit around." Kimera went stock still and letting go of the handle of the crate, it slid down and would have toppled Nurdan if she hadn't raised her foot up to stop it.

"Whoa, what's your malfunction Cuz?"

Ignoring her cousin's inquiry, Kimera turned and advanced on the girl who had pulled her male companion to a halt as well. She gave her a smug look right before Kimera punched her square in the jaw. "Insufferable bitch. You better watch what you say or I'll show you how out of line this 'servant' can be." The girl was still on the ground while the boy she was with pushed the hair out of her face to observe the bruise that had already started to form on her face.

Nurdan had ended her conversation with a quick "Just a Sec" and effortlessly pulled the trunk up the rest of the way. Standing beside the seething Kimera she observed the scene in front of her. "Eh, whatev. I just wanna get this stuff up so Jonathan doesn't have to lug so much. Hurry it up Cuz and I'll meet you in our room, okay?"

Without breaking eye contact with the couple on the floor, she merely nodded her approval and waited while Nurdan made her way inside. She didn't miss the whispered "Pathetic" that made its way out of her mouth as she passed through the double doors into the dorm.

Kimera kneeled down and caught the fist that was aimed at her face. The boy looked from his hand to her face, with his mouth hanging open like a fish. "Some kinda asshole you must be to try to punch a girl. Let me make you a deal. You take care of your ignorant girlfriend and walk away. Because if you don't, it'll be more than your ego that will be bruised." She applied a huge amount of pressure to his hand and smiled when he squirmed as a few creaking bones were heard. "Deal?"

"Yeah deal. Now lemme go!"

"No problem pretty boy." She released his hand and rustled his hair. She gave the girl a warning glare before standing and making her way into the dorms to catch up with Nurdan. "First day and I already got a shit list."

She took the stairs two at a time to work off the adrenaline she was still feeling from the scuffle outside. Even in this day and age people were still acting like fools. She dragged her hand through her hair and let out a small curse as the rubber band she had been using snapped. Her mother had always told her they did hell to her hair. I guess it was the other way around as well. With her long black and red braids covering her face, the collision with the blonde girl in front of her was imminent.

"Damn!"

"Whoa!"

"Ouch much? I think I just lost my head in that one."

"Oh My God! I am so sorry. I should have seen you coming."

"No it's quite alright. I had my head down; I should have seen you first."

Well that was quite the mind knocker. Kimera was still on the ground butt first while the girl in front of her was already on her feet and offering her a hand.

"Thanks."

"No prob, least I can do for laying you out flat."

Now this girl had an accent she was used to.

"You from Southie?"

"Yeah, from Dorchester actually."

"OFD?"

"You too?"

Kimera took the offered hand and shook it.

"Kimera Harven. Transfer from Dana Hall and Originally From Dorchester."

"Sarah Wenham. Transfer from Boston Public and also Originally From Dorchester. It's great to meet someone from my neck of the woods."

"Well actually I only lived there for 5 years before moving out to The 'Dolph. But believe me, those 5 years were enough to teach me some valuable stuff."

"Yeah I got you. So you're on this floor?"

Kimera looked to the side of the stairs and saw the number 3. Pulling the paper she had written her info on out of her pocket she nodded to Sarah. "Guess so."

"Which room you in?"

At that moment a door opened and a frazzled Nurdan wobbled into the hallway.

"I'm guessing that one since it looks like my roomie is being attacked by the contents in our trunk."

Sarah covered her mouth to stifle the laughter that was coming out. Poor Nurdan was fighting with one of Kimera's bed throws and loosing badly. "Hey Danny! Stop. Drop. And Roll."

Nurdan stopped her struggle and slowly pulled the throw off her head. Her hair was at all ends and the biggest pout ever was on her face. Out of breath with her hand on her stomach Kimera made the introductions. "Sarah Wenham meet Nurdan Harven, my cousin. Danny meet Sarah."

With a pout still on her face she walked over and shook Sarah's hand. "Pleasures all mine, really. Kimi get your ass in there help me please? I swear that crap has a life of its own."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there in a sec. Hey, nice to meet you. Swap stories with you later?"

"Sure sounds like fun. Talk to you later then."

"Yup, Peace"

As Sarah made her way down the stairs to meet up with Caleb for a late lunch, Kimera made her way into her room. "Add one to the 'Do not hate' list Danny."

"Uh huh. Lookie, I got a cute little bed."

"It's spacious. Me like. So wanna grab more stuff or leave it?"

Nurdan spun around in circles before landing face first on her bare mattress.

"Leave it," was her muffled answer. Pushing herself up and turning on her side so that she could address her cousin she dropped into serious mode. "You're not gonna be all anti-social like you were back at Dana, are you?"

"Not unless I have a reason to be. First few days, I'll be the stand offish chick and only warm up to a few people. You and Sarah will do for now."

A childish grin crossed Nurdan's face. "Continue. I wanna hear this plan."

"Next, I'm gonna find a way to get that ignorant bitch and her asshole boyfriend a thank you gift."

"Oh I got an idea. Give her crabs and then make him attracted to things that are red. That always gets a laugh."

"Pssh, that's all child's play. I'm not going to use magic, so that's out."

"M'kay. You're thing to hash out."

"You gonna call them back or what?"

"Oh shit! I totally forgot!"

Falling back on her bare bed Kimera tossed Nurdan her phone and stared at the ceiling. "Things are going to get very interesting at Spencer Academy now that we're here."

A/n: well there ya go 2 chaps. in one day. TADAH! I wanna thank **Suntiger **and **Dean's Leather Jacket **for being my first reviewers. Thanks for leaving some… unlike some people :cough:

I happen to like adding as many people as I can to a story so if u want in on my fic, just drop me some basic info and I'll get back to you if I need more.

Thx and ciao.

Z


	3. AN 1

A/n: Ok first off, before I even think of continuing with this fic, I have to thank my reviewers from the last chapter.

**Suntiger- **lol. Kimera is fashioned after me while I was still in high school and a tad bit saner before I hit graduation. Well I hope that you can catch Danny's little flaw in the chapters to come, but I'm not going to let it slip yet. Julia and Olivia are twins who happen to be 2 members of the all female covenant that resides in Southern Massachusetts. I'm going to use the name Celosia Ziyana since I want to put these girls into different families with no more than 2 members from each one. Kimera and Nurdan represent the Harvens, Julia and Olivia Dresden represent their family, and I'm only giving Celosia Ziyana and Rebecca (Becky) Robinson one member for their families (them). Hmm sparing partners sounds good since I do practice Muay-Thai. Also expect a throw down between your char. and Reid over Kimera. Not sure about her and Tyler yet… but I'll stew on it. THX FOR THE REVIEW!

**Best Laid Plains- **My favorite sky high fic writer. The meaning behind that quote is because Caleb's mother is an alcoholic. The animosity and loathing that's brewing between these 8 families is beyond intense. That's all I'm saying for now. Thank you large amounts for checking out my fic. I'm sticking with yours to the end.

**PrincessGracieLupin- **Thank you for commenting on here and not LJ. I'm about to pull my fic from there because that person almost made me cry during my Psych class today. Ha I'm glad you like my nutty ladies. They aren't grown up yet so they can still mess around and handle business when the time calls for it.

P.S. - take a look at what I said back to that chick after she hashed my fic. I think it's amazing that I was able to keep from cussing her out. Thanks again for reviewing and I hope you continue to enjoy my fic.

And finally **Draco's Secret Lover- **I'm putting you in. Now, about the meet up with all the boys, that will happen after the girls have their little 'Dorm Warming' party in the woods that night. Thanks so much for sticking with this thing.

I'll be posting chp. 3 hopefully by tonight.

thx. ciao.

Z


	4. AN 2

Wow, I am so sorry about not having updated on ANY of my fics in so long. I have been swamped with papers and midterms and so many critiques that my mind is like mush. I am working on getting a good long chapter out for this fic and tow of my other ones. I unfortunately wont be updating "Lust For Love..." for a while because I am kinda unhappy with the plot at the moment and am having a strong urge of doing a complete revamp on it.

Besides that, I'm looking for character apps for people who want to be bad guys in my Covenant fic and also people who want to be an OC in my newest Pitch Black fic and my Superman Returns one as well since those are the ones that my mind is focused on. I would like it if you came up with unique or uncommon names since PB and SR deal with aliens :P

Here's the app.:

Character Bios

Name of Character:  
Age:  
Date of Birth:  
Sex:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Hair:  
Eyes:  
Single/Married:  
Sexual Orientation:  
Race:  
Nationality:  
Economic Status:  
Education:  
Grade School:  
High School:  
College:  
Other:  
Languages Spoken:  
Regional Dialects:  
Vocal Qualities:  
Politics:  
Place in History:  
Occupation:  
Organizations:  
Achievements:  
Awards:  
Defeats:  
Emotional Stability:  
Basic Drives:  
Attitudes/Prejudices:  
Diseases/Handicaps:  
Favorites  
Colors:  
Foods:  
Drinks:  
Music:  
Art:  
Hobbies:  
Sports:  
Names  
Of Children:  
Of Siblings:  
Others:

Thank you so much and I wanna thank everyone who reviews my fics. It really means a lot to know that people like what I'm doing. Well, I hope to have a new chapter up soon for at least one of my fics before the week is done.

Have a good one.

Z


	5. Ass Kicking and Wood Meetings

A/n and Disclaimer: I'm no longer taking any applications for new characters, sorry im full up. In this chapter I will introduce my volunteered characters, Celosia Ziyana (Suntiger) and Becky Robinson (Draco's Secret Lover). all other characters belong to their respective owners and of course the unknown people belong to me. Thx and plz review after wards to show your appreciation for the hard work that i put into this story.

3. Ass Kicking and Wood Meetings

Kimera had put most of her things away and was then ushered, unceremoniously, out of the room by a hyper Nurdan who was mumbling about lava lamps and neon signs.

"What a spazzoid." She turned around and once again ran into Sarah, only without the falling.

"Wow, we keep bumping into each other like this, I might need some cushioning for future events."

Sarah let out a little laugh then leaned forward to take a peak into their room.

"Um, what is she doing in there?"

Kimera leaned back and caught a glimpse of a bright green and yellow comforter. Lord, how she hated that blinding piece of fabric.

"I think I'm gonna burn that atrocious thing when she goes to sleep tonight, and while she's still under it too."

Sarah let out a laughing gasp and slapped Kimera on the shoulder in a joking manner. She tensed for a moment but stopped her eyes from darkening. She had to loosen up a bit. This girl wasn't going to hurt her. "You wouldn't do that." At Kimera's raised eye brow, Sarah cleared her throat before continuing. "Would you?"

"Hmm, actually, it's a bit too late. I burned a couple of those a few years back, but my mom keeps buying her new ones each time. Kind of like a bad omen in a strange way. 'Beware the puke colored, florescent comforter of doom. Ogga Booga Booga!' Yick to the extreme with that thing." Sarah was bent over laughing and wiping tears from her eyes.

"You're too funny Kimera. Wow, I haven't laughed like that in a while."

"Thanks, and I'd prefer it if you called me Kimi of Kay. Kimera sounds old."

"Sure, Kay. I can do that. So you free to chat for a few?"

Kimera pulled out her cell phone and checked the time on the clock. She glanced back at the room and cringed. "Yeah I got 2hrs to waste. She's gonna be beyond contacting so I might as well go have fun. So where to Lady?"

"Lady? Ha, that's classic. How about we go chill in my room. My roommate won't be back for a while since she went into town for a few things. That cool with you?"

"Yeah, that's cool."

They headed to the right, away from the stairs and stopped at a door 6 down from hers. "Whoa, you're close. Now I know who I can hassle for notes on short notice."

"Yup, just drop by if you need something. So, welcome to my lair."

Kimera looked around and spotted some pictures on Sarah's roommate's desk. "And who is this?"

"Oh that's my roommate Kate and her boyfriend Pogue."

"Hmm, he's easy on the eyes but that's it."

"Kimi!"

"What! He seems to be more muscle and pretty hair than anything else. Wish your girl all the best though." She gave Sarah a believable smile and waited for her to go into her closet before really examining the photo. So this was Pogue Perry. '_He grew up damn fine. That's one found and three to go.'_

Sarah stepped back into the room wearing a cute maroon cropped top and blue jeans. "We can crash on my bed for now since my side is actually clean."

"Cool. So, have you lived in Dorchester all your life?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Never had any plans to go anywhere else. How about you?"

"Well, I only lived there for 5 years then we moved out of the city to a little town called Randolph. It's not so small after 10 years though. People from the city started to follow our example and now it feels being back in Boston sometimes."

"Why did you move?"

"We moved after my father was murdered in England."

"Oh my … I'm so sorry Kimi. I didn't know. If I had…"

Kimera moved forward and placed a reassuring hand on Sarah's shoulder. "It's no biggie, really. I've gotten over it. It's my mom who's still dealing. She literally cut herself off from society after that. She still owns my father's company, but my aunt, Nurdan's mom, manages it back in England."

"Um, wow. Well, do you how it happened? I mean any idea who did it?"

"Not a clue. There was no body, just lots of blood. They found out it was his and by the amount it would have been impossible for him to have survived. It's been almost 14 years since it happened, and well, we've both given up on getting any closure on the case. But enough of the dreary crap, how in the hell did you wind up here?"

"One word, scholarship."

"Now that is something to gloat about. Means you've got something going on in that pretty head of yours."

"Glad you see it that way. No offense to you, but most of the kids here are Trust Fund babies, so they didn't have to try to get into this school."

"None taken, but I'm not a Trust Fund baby. I have to work to earn my keep in the family. I'm paying my tuition and so is Danny. We don't have it easy at home. Our folks didn't want us thinking the world was going to give us a hand just because of our last name."

"I just gained a huge amount of respect for you."

"Nice. So, do you want t-."They were interrupted by Fiona Apple's 'Sleep to Dream' coming from Kimera's cell phone. "Sorry but I have to take that. It's from one of my friends back at Dana."

"How do you know? Are you psychic?" Sarah smirked at her, and leaned back on her bed to play with the frills on her pillow.

"Well yeah. And I also assign a different ring tone to certain people so I know before hand if I want to get up off my ass or not." She fished her cell out and flipped it to see the picture of Julia on her caller ID.

"Yes?"

"Kay?"

"Speaking?"

"Hey girl! I thought I called Danny by mistake. Sounds like I got the right Harven though."

Kimera looked up and smiled at Sarah and mouthed an 'are you ok?' at her crest fallen look. She nodded back, and then laid her head down while her new friend talked on her phone. Placing her hand over the mouth piece, Kimera flicked her in the leg to get her attention.

"I won't be long. Just have to confirm a few things. Anyways, I want you to say hi to her cuz she's gonna be dropping by later tonight."

"Really? You're having friends over the first night?"

"Dorm warming party!"

"Alright, just tell me when you're done."

"M'kay."

Kimera removed her hand and turned her attention back to her friend.

"You there Jules?"

"Mmhmm. Just waiting on you. So I think we can make it there by 8:50ish since you want to start at 11. Does that sound good to you?"

"Perfect actually. Give's us enough time so you can meet my new buddy, Sarah." Kimera flicked Sarah again and pressed the speakerphone button on her cell.

"Hey Jules, I put you on speaker so we can both talk to you. Can you grab Liv too?"

"Yeah, she's right next to me."

"Guys, I'd like you to say hi to Sarah Wenham."

Sarah sat in silence until Kimera nudged her with her elbow.

"Oh, whoops. Sorry. Hi there. Nice to meet you guys. Hope to hang out with you too for a bit before you guys get dragged away by Nurdan."

On the other side phone back in the dorm rooms at Dana Hall, Olivia was having a hard time trying to grab the phone from Julia.

"Gimme the god damn phone Jules!"

"Screw that! Wait your turn. It's not like you aren't gonna see in less than 5 hours."

"Give it or else."

Jules raised the phone and grunted out a "Be Right Back" before dropping it on the bed and launching herself at her twin sister. With her hands wrapped around Olivia's neck, Jules leaned down and sneered in her face. "Ha, now what bitch?"

"This!"

Olivia got a hold of Jules long black hair, pulling it down and to the left to dislodge her from her body.

The scuffle could be heard from the other side and Kimera laughed nervously over to Sarah. "Ha um, they act like this only a few days a month, if you catch my drift."

"Yeah… sure." Sarah looked down at her watch and let out a quick curse. She was supposed to meet Caleb in 20 minutes to discuss the arrangements for his father's memorial with Evelyn Danvers.

"Something wrong Sarah?"

"Yeah. I gotta go in a few. I have plans with my boyfriend."

"Ya do? Damn. Well are you free later on tonight?"

"I think I'll be around at 10."

"I'll be occupied with my girls till at least 12:30ish. You still gonna be in the waking world then?"

"Yeah I should be down at Nicky's by then. You can bring your friends down there after you're done. You can meet Caleb and the others too."

Kimera's eyebrows almost hit the roof they were so high on her head. "Did you say Caleb? As in Caleb Danvers?"

"Well yeah. He's my boyfriend."

Kimera's left eye twitched as she stood from the bed and grabbed her phone, flipping it shut to cut off the screaming and swearing on the other end. She muttered a 'Holy Shit' before making her way to the door. With her back still to Sarah, Kimera finally spoke.

"I gotta get my shit straight before my girls come but I'll see you later tonight. Tell Caleb and the others I can't wait to meet them."

Sarah sensed that something was wrong and stepped forward in an attempt to put her hand on Kimera's shoulder. Felling her movement, Kimera moved out of the way and out the door before any contact could be made.

"Cya later on tonight Boston."

She made no attempt to find out what was wrong, but she hoped it had nothing to do with Caleb.

--

Passing her room, Kimera made a beeline for the stairs and jumped as many as she could at a time to reach the bottom. She kicked the double doors open and stomped down the stone steps and walked towards the woods. It was almost 7 pm by now so the dark hid her well as she made her way to their meeting spot in the center of the woods. When she got to her destination, she was fuming with anger and frustration.

"FUCK!"

She yelled up into the tress and then began kicking the dirt in different directions to try and vent a little. When that didn't work, she made her way over to a fairly large Oak tree and began to kick it over and over. She could hear the tree creaking in rejection of its treatment but at that moment she didn't give a good god damned what anyone thought because her plans were getting messed up.

They weren't supposed to meet up with the boys so soon. She was hoping to have at least the weekend but there was no chance of them getting away with that now. The moment Caleb saw her, he'd know right away who she was.

"Can't forget family."

Now she had to make another phone call so that the shit wouldn't hit the fan on everyone, just her and Nurdan. After giving the tree trunk one final blow, she stepped back, flexed her leg and pulled out her cell phone to dial a number she used more then any other.

She stomped her foot again when she got a voicemail message instead of her friend.

'_Hi there, you've reached Celosia Ziyana. Looks like I'm out of your reach for the moment so when you hear the beep, do your thang baby!'_

beep

"Gurl if you don't pick up this fuckin phone in 5 seconds, I'm gonna knock you up side the head so hard…"

The steady beeping in her ear alerted her to an incoming call.

"Scratch my previous statement my dear but it seems you have arrived." She pressed clear and was greeted with an unintelligible groan.

"Tha hell is this?"

"You should check your caller ID first Klutz, before you answer next time."

The girl on the other side pulled herself out of her sleep induced state at the familiar voice.

"Kim-ball? Didn't you leave here earlier today?" Celosia glanced to her left and tried to focus her eyes on her nightstand clock. "The fuck? Dude, I'm drained from classes and you call me at…" she looked again to see the time, "… fuckin 7:06 when you know that I knock out at 6:30 after Archery Practice." She flexed her right hand and cringed at the sore muscles. "Yeah so spill before I curse you to hell, cuz I'm in the biggest shit mood right now."

"Meeting, Spencer Academy woods at 11 tonight. You be there or there will be hell to pay. You got that?"

Celosia rose clear out of bed and swung her legs to the left and shot an accusing look at her cell before putting it back to her ear. "Since when did you start acting like your mother?"

"Since she sent me up her cuz shits going down and I need back up. Nurdan hasn't even peaked yet so she's barely anything but a reserve for me so I need people I know can back me up and not get killed in the process."

Rising from the bed in a pair of boy shorts and a ripped tank top, Celosia walked to her window and ran her hands through her flaming red hair and blew out an annoyed sigh. "I'm 17 too ya know? Just because you, Becky and the twins already passed the 18yr mark doesn't give you the right to boss us younger folk around like cattle."

"Oh yes it does. I'm the oldest and strongest, so what I say is law when it comes to matters like this."

"And what, pray tell, is the matter?"

"Possible up rise from The Under and a definite evil essence is floating around this campus looking for its body or a new one if it needs it. Along with the fact that the Sons of Ipswich have started ascending and they'll need protection from The Under when the times comes. If it was just the floaty hoo doo spirit, I'd have just left it to Nurdan, but it's not. The moment it starts, I'll need you. Besides, you're the only who knows how I am in the 'Black'."

Celosia sighed on the other side in defeat. "You said 11, right?"

"Yeah but try and be here little bit before hand. I need to put up a barrier around this place for future meets."

"Damn it Kay, you're so lucky I got love for you."

"Heh, like I don't now that. Do me a favor? Walk over to the Twins room and break them up. Also, I dunno if Danny called Becky yet, but just to make sure, can you stop by there to and fill her in?"

"Yeah no prob, Boss Lady."

"Ha ha, very fuckin funny. One of you needs to bring my car cuz I don't feel like wasting energy on zapping myself to my locations."

"Which one, the Audi or Benz?"

"The Audi. It's faster, black, and fully equipped for my late night runs."

"M'kay. Well I'm gonna hang up so I can grab a shower and then do all those lovely things on your list. Where are you gonna be when we get there?"

"I'm staying out here till you guys get here."

Celosia looked at her clock again and cursed under her breath. "Dude, that's almost four hours in the woods. Why you wanna do that for?"

Reaching up the grasp the obsidian pendant around her neck, Kimera mumbled out her reply. "Cuz I got a lot of shit to sift through in my head and I wanna be alone for a bit. Is that so bad?"

"No, girl it isn't. I'll let you go to handle your business. See ya soon Kay."

"Later Sya."

At the click of Celosia hanging up and the annoying dial tone that followed, Kimera flipped the cell closed and pocketed it. Things were gonna get real packed out here with the 6 of them all together. She smiled at the image. They hadn't met like this in a while. They were always spilt by their age, classes, or just plain family activities.

Kimera was the oldest at 18. She would be 19 on November 16th.

The twins were next in line, both being 18 as well. Olivia was older than Julia by 4 minutes and 34 seconds. Their birthday fell on November 28th.

Rebecca (Becky) Robinson had just turned 18 during the summer at the end of July.

Nurdan was turning 18 at the end of September, right after the Autumn Equinox.

Lastly was her best friend Celosia who had to wait until the summer swung around again to catch up with the group since hers landed on July 28th.

Everyone was growing up as scheduled except her. Kimera had unexpectedly ascended at 16 instead 18. It scared her family and the others in their covenant because it just wasn't supposed to happen that way. 18 was when you ascended and that was final. Her mother had freaked out and sent her to England to see her grandmother. Grandma Sasha had watched over her and done subtle and extensive research into the reasons for her premature ascension. After 8 months all that she could come up with was that she was blessed by her father and that was the end of it.

Kimera looked up to the sky and huffed out a breath before moving over to the Oak tree she had been abusing earlier and plopped down in front of it. She'd only been in Ipswich for barely half the day and she hated it already. The place reeked of bad energy and she could feel the ever present pulse of The Under around her. Being in charge sucked major ass and on numerous levels. She wasn't going back to the dorms for the rest of the night if she could help it. The thought of walking into a room that resembled Martha Stewart's jail cell would ward off anyone. Danny sure had a sense of decoration that was for sure.

Pulling her knees up, she decided to get some meditation in before everyone showed up. Her form of meditation was slipping into a deep sleep and letting her mind wander where it liked for a while. Seeing as she wasn't going to nod off that very second, she went over things in her head to lull herself to sleep.

First she thought about how she was going to break the possibility of having a run in with The Under to Nurdan, Becky, and the twins. She was sure that Celosia wouldn't say anything with out her saying it was ok first. All of them weren't going to be able to stay there until things started popping up so her only constant means of backup were Nurdan and Celosia, the youngest and most inexperienced of them all. Yup, she was screwed.

The worst of it all was the bombshell of a reunion she was going to have with her dear cousin Caleb. Poor kid just lost his dad and no doubt his boozing mother wasn't lightening the load one bit. The other 3 boys were going to be a hassle. They'd all been in the single digits the last time they were together. It was going to be like the inquisition when everything was laid out.

She couldn't remember how long she'd been there of if she'd ever gotten to sleep, but the swift kick to her shoulder made her aware that she was no longer alone. With her face still on the ground and groaning in frustration of her stiff muscles, she turned her head to the side and made a lazy attempt to see who had kicked her.

"Rise and shine Kim-ball. The gangs all here, so rise up and start the fun."

Pulling her right hand from under her, she pushed herself up sluggishly and rolled onto her back to be greeted by the over energetic face of Celosia.

"Try that shit again and see that I don't shave your head in your sleep."

"Wow. Touchy much?"

"Screw. You gonna help me up or just stare at me from above like a loser?"

"Ok, I'm helping." Celosia reached down to give Kimera a hand up but wasn't expecting her to pull her down the moment she was standing.

"Inhale that sweet dirt. I heard it does wonders for the skin."

"Are you two done yet, cuz I'd like to actually get to the partying part of this long ass trip that I made." Becky Robinson pushed herself off from the tree she had been standing under and walked slowly over to Kimera and Celosia. "I don't know how long you plan on having us here but Sunday night is my limit. We all still have school to attend to so yeah, whatever it is needs to be dealt with in a swift fashion or we're no good to you."

"We actually have to leave by Saturday night, small thing going on with the family the next day. Sorry babe." Olivia stepped out of the darkness with a sulking Julia right behind her. There wasn't a scratch on either of them but the signs of a fight were there.

Celosia had finally gotten herself situated and was behind Kimera staring at the 5 girls in front her. They were the only ones she could trust. So she had to let it out.

"I've got a really bad about dealing with the Sons. They're too head strung, most likely addicted to the Power by now and to top it off, their in the time of ascension so that just makes it 100 times worse." She looked Kimera in the eyes and gave her a very serious look. "Whatever you have in mind would go over a lot smoother if we just got them out of the way. However you wanna do it is fine by me, but they can't be involved. Casualties are sure to be involved."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Nurdan made her presence known. "You don't know that, so why are you throwing out ideas of killing them before anyone starts dying?"

Raising her hand to grab their attention, Becky spoke up. "Actually, people have already started keeling over. That kid at the Dells, your uncle William, and possibly the fifth child but that's still up in the air by my observation."

Low responses of 'yeah' and 'she's right' were heard through the group.

Nurdan moved over to Kimera and glared at Celosia before taking her place to the right of her cousin. Something wasn't right. "Why are all of us here just for a spirit? You're not telling us something and I don't like that. When it comes to the supernatural, all things need to be on the table for everyone to see."

Celosia scoffed and turned on Kimera in anger. "You didn't tell them yet? Are you serious?"

Kimera brought her left hand up to rub her tired eyes while her right was wrapped around her waist. All the tension was making her sick to her stomach. "Cool it Sya. I didn't want you guys coming here all on the offensive, so I kept it quiet."

The twins were a few feet away, giving her a hard stare with their arms crossed on across their chests in a defensive manner. Becky was pacing while Nurdan and Celosia looked on at her in various ways, none of which were kind. Things weren't going the way she had hoped but at least they weren't leaving, yet.

"Tell them or I will." Celosia's eyes were black as they bore into her.

"God damn it! Why do you always have to force my hand?" She sighed in exasperation before stepping forward to give all of them the once over. "I'm not saying a damn thing until I'm sure we're covered. We put a barrier up first, and then I spill. Green?"

"Green." They all responded at once and made their way to stand around Kimera to make 5 points with her in the center. The girls all raised their hands to the sky as their eyes turned black with the summoning of their powers. The moon shone down upon them bathing them in a pale light. Kimera lowered her hands to her pendant and began a chant.

_Hail fair goddess of the moon  
Ruler of the night;  
Guard me and mine _

_Through the day and_

_The night._

All the girls joined in with the chant and soon the pendant began to grow warm beneath her touch. There was a small pulse emitted from the group as an invisible barrier was placed in the circle of trees around them.

They powered down, all except Kimera whose eyes remained black. "Hey, why are you still using?" Celosia was moving forward to touch her shoulder when Nurdan came up and pulled her back.

"Don't touch her! The goddess is still in her."

"See that's why I don't mess with props; they always keep a bit of you after you use them" Julia whispered to her sister as they observed Kimera's struggle for dominance for power with the pendant.

She finally closed her eyes and let out a loud cough before dropping the pendant and returning her gaze to the others. "So who brought the booze?"

--

They had been talking about random things for the past hour or so to pass the time. Each of them had gone through at least 2 Smirnoff Ice's and on their 3rd by now. Nurdan had stopped drinking hers and poured it out on the ground saying she wasn't good with hangovers and that she was heading back to the dorms.

"Awe, baby girl can't hang with the women folk. Come on Dan, don't pussy out on us, just stay for a few more drinks." Julia tossed her drink back emptying the last of the liquid in it before placing the empty bottle in the paper bag they had brought the alcohol in.

"I wish I could ladies but I'm wiped." She turned to Kimera who was chatting it up with Becky about some random anime she had started watching on Adult Swim last week. "Kay, what time you turning in?"

Kimera, who still wasn't even buzzed yet, was on her fourth drink. She turned to Nurdan with a pout on her face. "Unlike you, I can handle my liquor, so I won't be in till dawn most likely. Sarah wanted me to meet her at this dive bar called Nicky's, so I was planning on taking the ladies with me to meet her and her boyfriend."

Nurdan's eyes widened in interest. She had liked Sarah the moment she'd met her and would have liked to talk to her for a bit. "Really, and who's her boyfriend?"

Kimera hesitated for a bit. "You wouldn't believe it, but Danvers is her boy."

The group erupted into unintelligible laughter while Nurdan sneered and spit a curse at the ground.

"Hey we just blessed this place, no cursing you boob."

Nurdan rolled her eyes and started walking away from the girls. "You have fun with that. I'd rather not see Caleb right now. Anyone else want to walk back with me?"

There was silence for a few seconds before the twins stood up, shakily, to follow Nurdan out of the woods.

"Awe, not you two. You guys were gonna be my target practice." Kimera snickered at Becky's sarcastic antics and gave both Olivia and Julia a nod before turning back to her drink for a few more sips.

"We don't have any history with those guys, so as much as we want to meet Sarah, we aint in the proper condition to hold a convo with Miss Boston and her company." Julia said all this with her head buried in her sister's back as she leaned on her for support.

Olivia turned around and shrugged her shoulders in agreement with her sister before following Nurdan out of the woods.

A few minutes had passed since they had left and Kimera was brought out off her reverie by a bottle cap hitting her in the head. She looked up to see Celosia and Becky huddled together giggling like fools. "Oh yeah, that's so mature."

"You like it." Becky winked at her before finishing off her drink and tossing the bottle over her head to land in the bag. Celosia was laughing her ass off for no reason as her drink rolled out of her hand to saturate the ground.

Rolling her eyes in amusement, Kimera looked at her cell to check the time. It read 12:18 am. Damn, she had less than 25 minutes to meet Sarah at Nicky's.

"Ok ladies, fun time is over. We gotta trek over to the bar in like 20 minutes."

"Hmmm BARHHHHH!" Celosia bellowed out from the ground.

Becky chanced a glance at her and had to hold back her laughter at her friend. "Oh yeah, I'd she's a tad bit tipsy."

"Ya think?"

Kimera walked over placed her hand over Celosia's forehead as her eyes went black.

Celosia was babbling about how tasty corn chips and cream cheese were together before her eyes focused on Kimera and her eyes fluttered a for a few seconds. Her buzz was slowly ebbing away and she pouted at Kimera.

"Why'd go and kill my buzz for?"

Sighing in defeat, Kimera turned and helped Becky pick up the other empty bottles while Celosia grumbled about 'buzz killers'.

"I can't have you walking into a bar already loaded now can I?"

She stopped her moping and glared at Kimera before throwing her hands up in defeat and began to make her way out of the woods. "I'll meet you by your car." She threw back as she disappeared into the darkness of the trees.

Out of the six of them, only she and Becky had mastered the ability of getting rid of their hangovers and up wanted buzzes. They had gather up all the bottles and the empty cases as they made their way back to the campus grounds. The barrier was still in place and would be until someone either willed it down or broke it.

Passing through the last clearing of trees, Kimera and Becky spotted a bored Celosia lounging on the hood of her Daytona Grey Pearl colored 2007 Audi RS4. She was so happy to have her car with her in this place. Such a thing of beauty that she had bought all on her own as a graduation gift to herself. That was the happiest $72,000 she had ever spent in her life. Yeah, it was pricy, but it was what she had worked hard for and earned herself.

She reached the front of the car and flicked Celosia in the ear. The girl got up without a fuss and moved to the passenger side and got in. Becky had already put the bag in the trunk and was lounging in the backseat waiting for them to take off.

"So, let's be on our best behavior for as long as we can stand it tonight, ok?"

"Yup" Becky responded from the back as she buckled herself in.

"Sure" Celosia had her head resting against the window as Kimera put the key in the ignition and started her baby up. The purr of the engine made all the girls smile for a second before she peeled out of the driveway. They were unaware of the hooded figure that emerged from the darkness of the woods.

--

The trip to Nicky's was uneventful but the arrival was anything but. As soon as they stepped in, the place seemed to lower in noise as the new comers were observed by the bars participants. Kimera was at the head of the group making her way slowly through the crowd with Celosia on her right and Becky behind her and to the left. She always had her back.

Walking up to the bartender, she gave him a sweet smile and asked him if he knew of a Sarah Wenham that hung out here. The large man, who she assumed was Nicky, pointed her in the direction of the foosball tables and promised her and the girls a free round of drinks for the night since they were new. Nodding her head and tossing him a quick smile she made her way to the back of the bar where she caught a glimpse of two young men playing an intense game of foosball together. She knew right away that the one in the white tee shirt and short black hair was her beloved cousin Caleb. It was the carefree smile that plastered his face that actually gave it away.

'_He looks so much like Uncle William.' _

"Hey you made it." Sarah rose from her seated position at the table and made her way over to Kimera and the others. The game came to a pause and the other occupants at the table turned their attention to the new visitors in their mist.

As if they were old friends, Sarah drew Kimera into a sisterly embrace. She pulled back and smiled kindly to the girls who stood stiffly behind Kimera in a guard like fashion.

"Yeah I almost forgot about our plans. Got caught up in the moment with my girls back on campus." Kimera motioned with her head to Celosia and Becky behind her who both gave a terse nod back.

"Sarah?" The deep, smooth voice of her cousin cut through her thoughts and her eyes shot up to lock with his that matched hers in an almost eerie way.

She gave him an anxious smile before moving past the shorter girl to stand in front of Caleb who was only a few inches taller than her. "Long time no see Cay."

Caleb's eyes widened in recognition and he let a lazy smile grace his lips before he lunged forward to snare his cousin in a huge embrace. He lifted her up and spun Kimera around as she laughed at how much he had grown over the years.

"Kimi!" That's all he could say over and over as he let her back down on her feet. Pulling back, his gaze softened and she could have sworn that she saw the beginning of tears in his eyes. Putting her hands around his neck and pulling him towards her again, he buried his face in her neck and let out a small sob that he tried to cover up with a laugh.

The only ones without a shocked look on their faces were Celosia and Becky. A happy look was on both their faces as they looked on Kimera with a new admiration for family.

Finally getting his emotions under control, Caleb pulled back from Kimera and framed her face in his hands. "You grew up good too cuz. Look at you, all gorgeous and stuff."

A blush crept up on her cheeks as she pulled Caleb's hands from her face and grasped them firmly in her hands. She was about to respond, when she caught the looks from the others behind him. "Um, I think we're drawing a slight audience."

Sarah was giving them a curious smile while the others all still looked on in shock. It was Pogue who spoke up first.

"You gotta be shitting me."

Kimera turned her gaze on Pogue and gave him a huge grin. "Hey there Pogue."

"I thought you dropped off the planet or something." Pogue moved away from the foosball table and hesitantly made his way over to stand on the other side of Kimera. She placed her hand on his arm and squeezed it briefly. He leaned down and gave her a crushing hug and she returned it happily.

Celosia noticed the other girl with the group was eyeing Kay like she was the enemy.

'_Must be Pogue's girlfriend or something.' _She projected her thoughts to Becky beside her as she kept the façade of a smile on her face.

Becky let her eyes wander lazily over to the tanned skinned girl and smirked at what she saw etched on her face. _'Looks like she gets jealous real easy. Might want to play on that later for some entertainment.' _Celosia had to bite her lip to keep from letting out a laugh.

Kimera was still talking to Pogue about home when Sarah let out a small cough. The conversation stopped and all attention was on her.

"Sorry to interrupt but how do you know Caleb and Pogue?"

Caleb scratched his head in thought for a moment and Pogue merely stared at his feet in silence. Caleb was of course the one to speak up. "She's my cousin."

"No way." They all looked over to the blonde boy who was seated next to one of the other Sons of Ipswich. Reid Garwin eyed Kimera skeptically. He had heard about her from Pogue and Caleb, but she hadn't been brought up in years. "You're the cute black chick from Southie?" Tyler hit him up side the head as everyone else gaped at him in response. He always did have a way with greetings. As he rubbed the sore spot on his head, he noticed that Tyler was now standing in front of Kimera; he introduced himself and apologized for Reid's behavior.

Kimera waved it off and threw Garwin a tight smile before turning her attention to her friends who had been silent the entire time behind her. "I only brought a few of my posse, since the others decided to turn in for the night. I'd like you to meet a few of my very close friends, Celosia Ziyana and Becky Robinson."

The girls gave everyone a 'Was up' and a nod before returning to their silent but watchful state. Sarah gave them a warm smile and walked over to start up a conversation so that her boyfriend and his cousin could bond for a little. The loud clank of a glass being slammed on the table brought their attention to the other girl. She was throwing Pogue a dirty look. The long haired boy caught the meaning behind it and cursed under his breath.

"Sorry, where are my manners? Kimi, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Kate Tunney."

Kate stood up and walked over to stand next to Pogue. She threw his arm around his waist in a possessive manner and gave Kimera a terse hi before rolling her eyes and pulling Pogue back over to the table. With her brow high on her face she gave Caleb her famous look and he returned it with a nervous laugh. "Like I know what that was about." He smiled down at his favorite cousins and threw a casual arm over her shoulders.

"I can't stand the fact that you're younger than me and 3 inches taller."

"I can't stand the fact that you're older than me and I haven't spent time with you in over 10 years."

She sighed and leaned into his embrace. "Yeah sorry about that. I didn't really have a choice in the matter."

"So why did you leave?" Tyler asked as he gnawed at a fry absentmindedly.

"My dad was murdered."

Silence fell over the group and Kimera could clearly hear Sarah sad sigh. An audible 'Fuck Me' was heard from Becky.

"It's no biggie you guys. It's all in the past."

The pressure that was suddenly applied to her shoulder made her look up to see the hurt and anger in Caleb's eyes. _'Shit, I completely forgot about him.' _

"How can you act like loosing your father, isn't a big thing?" He asked her with clenched teeth.

"I barely knew the man. He was only there in name not body. Not saying I didn't love him, but there wasn't much pain to fell for someone I hardly ever got the time to know."

"That sucks." Reid had been watching her as she spun the spinning ring on her left hand in a nervous habit.

Kimera tossed him a somber look. "Yeah, it pretty much bites the big one."

"Well you wanna sit down and reminisce for a few?" Caleb asked her with hope in his eyes.

With a huge smile and small hug she nodded and took a seat at the table in between Caleb and Pogue. The girls were still chatting behind her and Kate was looking at her nails in disinterest.

They were so engrossed in their conversation that they missed the looming figure that exited the bar as it made its way back to the Spencer Academy campus grounds.

A/n: Whooo that was a long one. took me 2 days to get this out lol

thnx to everyone who reviewed and i'll have chp 4 up as soon as i can.

ltr

Z


	6. Someone's Gotta Groove

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sons of Ipswich or any of the characters from the Covenant universe. Celosia Ziyana (Suntiger) and Becky Robinson (Draco's Secret Lover), belong to their respective owners. Olivia and Julia Dresden, Kimera and Nurdan Harven belong to me. So don't sue me because I have no money to give you, it's all for college. Plz Review afterwards.

4. Someone's Gotta Groove before He makes his move

Sitting in the middle of Caleb and Pogue, she could feel their happiness at her return flow over her in waves. It was good to be around people other than her usual company.

"So how long are you staying for? Just this weekend?"

Kimera looked at Caleb over the rim of her drink and cleared her throat.

"Heh, funny you ask that. But no, I'm not staying for just the weekend."

"How long then?" She turned to look at Tyler and smiled at him before replying.

"Well actually, I'm staying for the rest of the school year and maybe for a bit of the summer too. Since I can't leave Spencer before I graduate."

"Since when did you attend Spencer? I thought you went to Dana Hall?"

"Well my dear cousin, you can ask your aunt about that one. Apparently mom had some unmentioned plans and pulled Nurdan and I out of Dana Hall and had us transferred here. Kinda pissed us both off but, hey, she went through a lot of trouble to get us here so no use fucking it up. Pardon my French." She picked up her coke and grabbed the slice of lime that was on the side of her glass. She lifted it to her mouth and squirted the juice onto her tongue before smiling at the sour taste. "I had my whole senior year panned out ahead of me and now I gotta start from scratch. Find my way around, meet new people, I already kicked some ass this morning so that's off the list, and then I have to get used to your swim team since it looks like I'm on it. But I think the new people thing is coming along pretty well."

She smiled as she looked at the boys as they returned her gesture. When she got to Kate, she didn't even flinch at the sour look the girl was giving her. "Well almost."

"So how exactly are you related to Caleb? You two don't exactly look related since you're black."

"Kate!" Pogue snapped at his girlfriend and received barely got a glance in return.

Kimera leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms across her chest. "You ain't too light your self _sister_. But since you want to be a nosy bitch, My mother and Caleb's father are half-siblings. My grandfather re-married after his wife died and had Uncle William. Nurdan isn't his blood cousin because she's on my father's side of the family. And before you ask, yes my father was white." Kimera was still staring at Kate and sucked her teeth in a pissed of manner before dismissing her completely. She turned to Pogue, trying to calm him about his rude girlfriend.

It was all by habit and a means to aggravate Kate that her hand had made its way into Pogue's hair as she played with the long strands. "You know, if you grow this out a little more I could braid it up for you. Make you look super hot."

Pogue gave a quick snort before running his own hands through his hair and wrapped his fingers around Kimera's hand. Connecting with the silver, spinning dolphin ring on her finger, a vision flashed before his eyes so fast he almost thought he had imagined it. His head spun to look at her quickly while yanking the hand from his head and applying a death grip to it.

"Pogue, you're about to break my hand."

"What?"

"What are you doing to my cousin man?" Caleb was giving Pogue a curious yet protective look.

Pogue looked down at their joined hands and noticed that her brown skin was turning slightly purple from the pressure he had on it. Releasing her slowly, he shook his head to clear his mind and apologized to both Caleb and Kimera. He locked eyes with Kimera and she quirked a brow at him.

"Ok so I guess no braids then?"

"Huh? Oh no, I dunno. Um, just lemme see about it when my hair grows out a bit more."

She gave him a skeptical look before nodding and turning to look behind her at the jukebox by the wall where Sarah was laughing and making motions with her hands, no doubt describing a vivid story to Celosia and Becky. Suddenly Becky hunched over as she almost spit out her drink. Celosia was next to her, eyes wide, mouth gaped open laughing in silence. After catching her breath and regaining some semblance of her surroundings, Becky made eye contact with Kimera and paused.

'_Something's going on.' _Becky broke eye contact but not the mind connection. She kept her face neutral and on Sarah's story as she debated her response.

Kimera turned back around and jumped into a conversation with Reid and Tyler about an earlier game of Pool they had played with one of the students at their school and how much of a sucker he was.

'_What kind of something? There's no one here worth a glance besides us and the boys.' _

Kimera stuck her tongue out at Tyler as he imitated the sour look that had been on Aaron's face, the boy who had lost to them in the pool game.

'_I think Pogue just felt something after he touched my hand. I don't know what, but I felt a spark from it too. It's almost like someone was projecting into my ring.'_

Celosia had not missed the looks that passed between her friends and jumped in on it as a listener as she kept up the convo with Sarah to cover their tracks. "So how long have you and Caleb been going out?"

"On Friday it will be a month."

"That's so cute."

Becky was hardly listening to their conversation anymore and had ended the one with Kimera not long after. She was leaning over the jukebox trying to find something decent to play. "No… ugh definitely not. Come on gimme something." She blew out a raspberry and let her eyes go black as she changed one of the records to 'Juicy' by Better Than Ezra. Smiling and putting a quarter into the slot she pressed C6 and watched the record move into place. She glanced at the bar as the song started and saw the odd look on Nicky's face. That song had never been in there before.

_Here we go…_

As soon as she heard the beat and those three words Kimera was smiling and on her feet dragging Pogue onto the dance floor. Kate rose up to protest but Pogue gave her a sympathetic look and stated that he wanted to share a dance with his 'wanna be sister'. She glared at Kimera whose face remained unflinching and gave up as she flopped back down in her chair next to Tyler.

Triumphant in her win, she dragged Pogue on to the floor and pulled him close as the beat continued and the next words poured over the crowded bar.

_I got with somebody's date  
You're like a Soap Opera cover  
My lover self-automates  
Juicy_

Kimera was dancing slowly around Pogue letting her hands trail over his chest and torso in her path. Smiling like a fool, Pogue grabbed her from behind his back to draw her to his front so that he could dip her as her long hair barely touched the floor before he snapped her back up.

_You say a-somebody say  
You're like a salve for a leper  
You're sweet for somebody's pain  
Juicy  
Aw, Juicy_

They were dancing like long lost friends trying to make a connection without all the verbal nonsense.

_Yeah, you got to live for your own  
You say you got all the sordid details  
Check-out retail  
Watch it sell  
Juicy  
Aw, Juicy_

Picking her up and spinning her around the same way Caleb had done earlier, Pogue added a little more to it as he let her body slide down his slowly. Her gasp didn't go unheard by him and he let a lazy smile fall on his lips and leaned forward as his warm breath tickled her ear. He turned so his back was to the table and Kate. He nuzzled the spot right below her ear and her breath caught in her throat. Eyes wide and looking everywhere except Caleb and Kate, she landed on Reid who was giving her a knowing look. She winked at him and asked him if he wanted to jump in on the dance. She laughed as she felt Pogue frown.

_I Gotta Delay_

Reid scooted his chair out and gave the group a smug 'Excuse me' before sauntering over to the dancing pair and tapping Pogue on the shoulder.

"Nah man I just started dancing with her. Go dance with one of her friends or something."

_Mothers, children on the street  
Can't get enough to eat  
Off the record  
Dishes fly  
Don't know the reason why  
_

The song was still going as she stood between the bickering teens. Rolling her eyes, she turned to Pogue, kissed him on the cheek, and then turned him around to push him back in the direction of his seething girlfriend. Hands still resting on her waist she felt the smallest feather of a touch on her right hand. She turned back around slowly to lookup at Reid who was only an inch taller than her.

"Hey"

"Hey. So do you really want to dance with me or did you only call me over to save you from lover boy?"

Acting appalled, she pushed him in the shoulder and had to smile at the simple lop sided grin she got in return. "Yes Reid, I really want to dance with you. I only met you and Tyler one time so I'm making up as much time as I can, however I can. Now no more talking and get to the ass shaking."

"Yes ma'am." He spread his arms out so she could walk into his space. The song was still going and was on her favorite line.

_Meet me in the check out stand  
See who can be the lover man  
Conscience bleeding in a song  
Guilty as the day is long  
Goodbye_

Reid wasn't making any of the moves that Pogue had used earlier and yet she still managed to flush just a bit as he twirled her around and pulled her back, hard against his chest. The wind was thrown from her body as her arms wrapped tighter around his neck to gain some balance for her spinning head.

_Yeah, you got to live for your own  
You say you got all the sordid details  
Check-out retail  
Watch it sell  
I got to see that lie  
You say what you're going to say  
You got to know it's a bitter poison  
Sapping all of your soul away_

She was drawn to his blue eyes that looked down on her and almost twinkled in the light. Her eyes dropped to his lips that were pink and slightly plump and her breathe caught when his tongue snaked out to wet his lower lip. The small squeeze at her lower back brought her back to the task at hand.

"You alright, Kimera? You were off in another world for a while. I know I'm damn fine, but I've never made a girl zonk out that fast." She huffed out a curse and smirked at the put out look on his sweet face. Did she just call him sweet?

_Yeah, Juicy  
Juicy_

As the last lines of the song faded out, she made to move away, but Reid hadn't let her go yet.

"What?"

"Do you really wanna go back to getting grilled by Kate and mothered by Caleb and Pogue?"

She thought about what he said and sighed before answering with a low 'no'.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." He had his hand cupped behind his ear and was leaning down towards her feigning deafness.

Kimera rolled her eyes and pushed him back with a bit more force than necessary and then grabbed a hold of his collar to yank him back so that he was only a few inches from her face. "I said, NO, I am not. So unless you have something planned, I'll be on my way out." She had struggled to keep her eyes on his and not his lips. Patting him on the cheek and planting a small peck on the other, she slipped to his right and moved towards the girls who were still by the jukebox. Sarah was giving her a huge smile which she returned but soon dropped it when she looked at her friends.

"What I do?"

"Oh nothing. I was just admiring the eye sex you were having with Blondie on the dance floor. Oh so PG-13." Becky shared a hi-five with Celosia as Kimera's mouth opened and closed with a response that was never coming. Giving up hope of redeeming herself she started to ask the girls if they were ready to go when a hand wrapped slowly around her upper arm. The girls stopped talking to look at the person who had grabbed her. That hand felt familiar. She looked down at the hand and followed it up the wrist, the long black sleeved shirt, and finally to the face of Reid.

"If you don't want to leave yet, I can take her back to the dorms?" He was addressing Celosia and Becky. His thumb moved absentmindedly across her soft skin and a small shudder ran through her body. Becky caught this and gave Reid the go ahead. Celosia merely turned back to Sarah to talk about random things. Becky stepped forward, pushed her hand in the front pocket of Kimera's jeans and fished out the keys to her car.

"Whoa, gimme those back before I hurt you."

"No dice chicky. We aren't ready to leave yet and we don't wanna get stranded here so, you just let Blondie drive you home. M'kay?"

Kimera didn't argue but shot her a look over her shoulder as Reid ushered her out of the bar with his hand at the small of her back and into the cold night air.

His ride was parked on the far right. They walked slowly under the street lights, not being in a rush to make it to their destination. He found it odd that he was being quiet around this girl. He wasn't acting like his normal self. How could he? She was gorgeous. She had come dressed as simple as possible and still drawn a good amount of looks in the bar. She hadn't noticed him shooting dirty looks back at her on lookers. It wasn't as if he didn't know her. She was considered a sister in Caleb's eyes and that meant she was off limits to all of them.

Kimera was a few steps ahead of Reid just walking without a destination. There was no way for her to know that Aaron and a few of his friends were around the corner, waiting for them.

Oblivious to what was ahead, she stretched her hand behind her and waited. She smirked when she felt the warmth of Reid's hand taking hers and squeezing it in return. She wanted some kind of contact with him so that she could have a decent talk without the others around.

"So, Mister Garwin, how are you doing on this fine night?" Kimera leaned in and spoke with as deep a voice as she could muster.

Reid snorted and lifted his un-held hand up to flick her on the nose. "Not much, just walking this odd chick to my ride. I plan to throw her in the back seat and have my way with her, numerous times." He kept his face straight, but the shocked look she gave him made him crack and he started laughing. She pinched him in the side but that only fueled his laughter.

"You perv. Like I'd sleep with you."

He put his hand over his heart in a hurt gesture. "You wound me babe. I could've sworn you had a thing for me?" He let the question hang in the air.

"Never said I did but I never said I didn't either. You're just gonna have to wait and see."

"Damn. That's not fair."

"Like you're interested anyway."

"Didn't I just offer to screw you in the back of my truck? How is that not being interested?"

She rolled her eyes and stopped walking. She was going to have to spell it out for him.

"You and I aren't exactly similar in appearance ya know?"

"No shit. I got a dick and you don't. End of observation."

"Besides that. You're white."

"And? That's nothing new to me."

"Never mind, I don't wanna go into it right now. Which one is yours?" They had reached the side parking lot and were making their way over to a cobalt blue Ford F-450, when Kimera felt another presence and halted Reid with a firm hand to his chest.

"What?"

"Someone else is here."

"Kimera there's no one else out here it's just..."

He was cut off by the sight of Aaron and a few of his friends as they walked out from the darkness of the lot.

"Shit."

"Not you."

They had both responded at the same time.

"Sup freak? Looks like you have some company tonight." Aaron gestured to Kimera who now had her face buried in Reid's shoulder.

She had quickly pulled her hair down around her face to cover it up as much as possible. Reid's grip on her tightened and she chanced a look at the group in front of them and swore again as recognition flashed behind Aaron's eyes.

"You!"

"Wow. Lookie here, it's pretty boy. How's your girlfriend's face doing?"

"You almost broke her jaw bitch."

"Watch your fuckin mouth Aaron!" Reid made to lunge at the other boy but Kimera yanked him back and kept her hand on his chest, effectively keeping him from moving.

"So you're Aaron? Heh no wonder you're going out with that ignorant bitch."

Some of the boys that were with Aaron snickered and laughed. He glared at them as they tried to cover it up with coughs. "You shut up about Kira."

Reid leaned down to whisper something to Kimera. "You popped Kira? Nice."

"Not now Reid."

"Ya know, I never thought you'd have to resort to sleeping with black whores to get laid Garwin."

Kimera's eyes went wide along with Reid's and she applied more pressure to keep him back. Her eye twitched as she slowly turned around to face Aaron. She had them closed because she knew that they were black. She felt someone using and knew it was Reid.

"I'll handle this Reid; I don't want you getting in trouble. I can kick his ass and get away with it because I don't have a dick like you do."

"All yours babe." He powered down and stepped back a bit to give her room.

"Now that was uncalled for. But it does give me a reason to finish what I started earlier today. I'm definitely bruising more then your ego tonight fucker." She took a step towards the group of four boys and cracked her knuckles.

The first one to move was from her left. She ducked away from the oncoming blow and landed a hard punch to the unknown boys gut. She made sure to put a little boost behind it and was satisfied to hear the whoosh of air that left his body. Slumped over, she pushed him down by the back of his head and watched him collide with the pavement. The boy was still gasping for the air he had lost and holding his stomach in pain. She looked up and locked eyes with Aaron as she tilted her head to crack the bones in her neck. Just for kicks she let her eyes flash red and saw the jump of his pulse in his neck.

"That's only a sample. Leave now and I won't mention this to anyone. Stay and it's your ass," she looked the remaining boys and took a defensive stance. "All of you."

Aaron started to turn away so Kimera did the same and made her way back to Reid. He had his right hand across his stomach and his left hand was trying to cover the huge smile on his face, but he was failing. She was about to make a lewd comment but it never came.

Reid had quickly pulled her towards him and spun her towards his truck. He was struck from behind by Aaron with a beer bottle. It smashed on impact and she could see the pieces of glass that were in his hair and hopefully not in his skull. She was about to jump in to help him when she was tackled from behind as well by the guy she had grounded not 20 seconds ago. She was pinned and looking towards her left as Reid was kicked and punched numerous times by Aaron and two of his friends as the other one had her face first to the pavement.

She cringed as a boot connected with Reid's lip and she saw the flesh spilt as blood ran from his mouth. Her vision swam as it grayed at the edges. While their attention was on Reid, she effectively got one hand on the ground and pushed her attacker off her back. Rounding on him, she made sure that her steel toed boots came in handy as they connected with his balls. His eyes rolled up into his head and this time she was sure he was down for the count.

"Ass!" She spit on him before turning around and jumping on the back of the first guy she could.

Reid was still fighting back with all he had. He wasn't about to be an idiot and use with Aaron, his friends, and Kimera around so he had to stick it out and deal with it. He'd learned to quell his usage down a bit after the incident with Chase, but now he wished that he hadn't promised Caleb. He caught a blur of motion as Kimera jumped onto one of the guys and put him in a sleeper hold. The boy was clawing at her hands and arms and he saw the small lines of blood that followed. He growled in the bottom of his throat and caught Aaron off guard with a kick to the back of his leg.

The boy went down a few seconds later. With him forgotten, Kimera walked over to Aaron, tapped him on the shoulder and punched him square in the nose. He'd never heard someone yell so loud.

Aaron's friend stopped struggling with Reid and turned to look at Aaron as he held his obviously broken and bloody nose. Reid clocked him in the face and pushed him off his body as the boy landed on the pavement and moaned in pain. He was staring at the empty sky before the face of Kimera came into view.

"Aw shit, we need to go." He wasn't going to argue with her. He had to take it slow as she helped him up from the ground. She slung his right arm over her shoulder to take some of the burden of walking off of him. They made it to his truck and were finally able to make it inside. She decided to drive since one of his eyes was almost swollen shut. With him lying back in the passenger seat, she started the ignition and drove back towards the campus.

Aaron and his friends were still laid out on the pavement when a tall black man emerged from the shadows and observed the scene. He was dressed in a black silk shirt and black slacks with large heavy black boots on his feet. He walked over and crouched down beside Aaron as he continued to cradle his broken nose.

"That went better than I planned, though I expected her to be with the younger one, but no matter. Here, $5,000 as promised." He threw a wad of bills on top of Aaron's body, rose in a fluid motion and walked back to disappear into the shadows again.

--

They had been sitting in the truck outside of the Western Dorms for about 10 minutes. She was slumped over the steering wheel while Reid had his head against the window.

"You probably hate me now, for getting you into that fight. See I told you things are different, but did you listen? No, gotta be the cocky white boy that I get stuck with."

"Shut up." He croaked as he slid his head back on the seat away from the window.

"Excuse me?" She lifted her head off the steering wheel and turned to glare at him.

"Shut. Up. You're just like a female version of Caleb I swear. Jesus!" his words were soft but the harshness wasn't lost on her.

"Go to hell Garwin." She moved to open the door but was stopped by the firm grip he had on her arm. She turned back around and sucked in a breath at his bruised face. Her expression softened in an instant and she leaned forward and placed her hands on his face. She ran her thumbs over his cheekbones and cursed as he hissed after she ran her thumb over a welt.

"I'm bad luck on guys Reid. It's like serious Juju to associate with me and definite crap will happen if it's more than hanging out."

"I don't care. Is it so bad that I want to know you? Not just as Caleb's cousin but for you?"

Sighing, she reached for the glove compartment and was happy to find a few stray napkins inside. She picked a few up, dabbed one in her tongue and proceeded to wipe the blood from his lip. He hissed and swore the whole time but at least he wasn't bleeding anymore. "I really am sorry Reid."

His hand came up to tangle in her hair as he massaged her scalp and her eyes fluttered closed on a content sigh. She snapped her eyes open. "Stop."

He dropped his hand back on his lap and just stared at her. She cupped hi chin and brought his face that much closer to hers. Letting her index finger trace his spilt lip, she purred when his tongue snaked out to wet his lip and the digit that was on his mouth.

"You're teasing me. That's not fair." She had moved her head forward and they were only a breath away from kissing each other.

"I play by my rules and my terms, no one else's. If I do this, there's no restart button to press."

"I know." His lips had grazed her as he spoke and she sighed at the feeling.

"I really want to kiss you."

He gave her a smug grin. "I know you do. So do it."

"Fine"

"Good"

"Ok"

"So do plan on doing it before we graduate or am I going to …" He was cut off by her lips on his.

The kiss was so soft and gentle. It surprised him how innocent it was. Small, slow and generous kisses. She sucked the cut on his lip and he winced and the skin broke and blood washed into his mouth and hers. His eyes were closed so he couldn't see hers open, black, with a pin prick of glowing red at the center.

God, he tasted good, and his blood was sweet and bold. What a freak. Her hand went up to play with the hair at his neck and he sighed into her mouth. They were sharing one breath, while Kimera was searching his mind and heart through the blood that had swirled in her mouth from his.

She broke the kiss, slowly but didn't move any farther than she had to from him. He rubbed his nose against hers and she smiled like a little girl. Finally opening her eyes, she was afraid and happy at what she saw in his. So many emotions were swirling in his blue orbs.

"So?"

"Yeah, that was kind of intense. Not that I didn't like it."

She chuckled a bit and turned towards to clock that had started to toll in the school yard.

"It's getting late Reid and you still need to path yourself up."

"I know. But what about this?"

"About what?"

"This"

He pulled her forward and slammed his mouth on hers hard. If the last one was intense, this one was insane. So odd how one second a kiss could be so calm and innocent, then feral and erotic the next. He pulled back, licked his lips in triumph and leaned back against the car seat.

"Yeah, I'm so not sleeping tonight. Here are your keys. I gotta go. I'll call you tonight to check on you." She dropped his keys on the dash, made to leave the truck, but turned around and kissed him on the check softly as she ran her had over his hair.

"See you in class tomorrow."

He didn't need to speak, so he nodded and gave her an odd hug before she let her self out. He didn't think to ask how she knew his number. All he cared about was that he was hooked after one night and he wanted more of Caleb's cousins company in the future.

"Here's to senior year."

--

She hadn't looked back during her entire walk back to her rooms. Her lips were still tingling and the taste of him was still in her mouth. She was like a hormone struck zombie walking up the stairs and into her room. She was too lazy to dig out her keys, so she used her power to open it before walking straight to her bed and falling face first on her black and blue comforter. She caught a glimpse of Julia and Nurdan on the same bed and chuckled softly to herself as she rolled over completely and pulled out her cell phone.

'_Damn, 12 missed calls? Someone was blowing up my spot like crazy.'_

5 were from Celosia 4 were from Sarah, 2 were from Caleb and one from Nurdan. Yikes.

Eh, she was home, slightly stiff, but home. She'd call Reid in about 20 minutes to check on him, as soon as she'd taken a shower. God help her, but she was falling for a white boy who happened to be good friends with her cousin. She was defiantly going to that shiney hell.

A/n: And now plz review cuz i love you guys but still need the motivation to write stuff, so MOTIVATE ME! lol


	7. Age Before Beauty

A/n: ok sooo I noticed something. My timeline is totally fudged up. The movie starts about 1 or 2 days before classes start (so around d Sept. 4th or 5th. I know that school starts Sept. 6th up here in MA so yeah I'm set with that). Caleb's birthday is on the 9th (a Saturday), and then blam! That's the end of possible timeline info from the movie. Sooo forget what I said earlier about it being 2 weeks into classes. Pssh, I'm making it the 2nd week of October, so that it will work better with what I have planned to stick to movie facts as well.

I also don't want to get any crap about how this should be labeled as an AU, cuz it isn't and never will be. All for the simple fact that it's still in the same universe and only being widened by actually historical facts on my lovely state of Massachusetts and different aspects of witchcraft/occult. Sooo yeah take it or leave it, I hope you still like where I'm going with this.

REVIEW! Or tiny little death minions will carry you away to the shiny hell.

Also there might be some Mature things done or said this chp so BE WARNED. Im upping the rating after this one.

Now on to the story : ).

------------------------------------------ --------------------------------- -------------------------

5. Age before Beauty

She hadn't planned on getting any sleep that night. Getting back to campus a little after 2 am defeated the purpose of sleeping when she had to wake up at 6 to get ready for classes. She'd lain out on her bed just looking up at the ceiling before she finally stripped down and grabbed a towel to head to the showers. Her body kind of ached from the pummeling in the parking lot, but she pushed it aside as she remembered how bad Reid had looked. She would call him the moment she got back to her room.

Glad to be the only one up this late, she turned the knob all the way to hot and let the water create a soothing steam in the stall.

"I hate mornings." She leaned her head back into the water and started unbraiding her hair. It took her a while but the wavy locks were clean and bobbed against her back. She was going to have Nurdan give her a touch up on the red since it was fading at the roots.

Kimera smiled as she rubbed the shampoo into her scalp. Reid had his hands there not too long ago. She cursed herself for thinking of him again within a 5 minute span. Think of something else, like how happy your cousin looked with Sarah, or how nice she is to your life long friends after a few moments of meeting. She let out a ragged breath and snorted at how slow everything was going. The weekend was already over and she wasn't really expected in class until Friday. She'd go today, just to scope out the students and the courses, along with the fact that she'd told Garwin that she would be there.

She reached for the bar of soap and built up lather as she smeared the scentless soap over her body. As her hand made its way down her stomach, a sharp pain shot through her gut and almost forced her to her knees. Her legs were shaking with the effort to keep her standing, her left foot lost its grip and she slipped, unceremoniously to the shower floor butt first. Ignoring the pain in her rear, she kept a firm grip on her stomach as she tried to subdue the painful spasms that were slowly stealing the breath from her. Back to the wall with her head down towards her chest, she felt a pulse of energy flow threw her as she let her eyes go black. Pushing as much of here own power to the pain in her gut, she was relieved to fell the numbing pain start to ebb away.

Out of breath and now thoroughly pissed off, she pulled herself up from the floor and turned off the water.

"Son of a bitch" Muttering other unladylike things under her breath as she dried her hair and wrapped her towel around herself, the shimmering shadow on the ceiling held back it's laughter and fell quickly back to the ground behind Kimera and through the tiles back towards the Under and its master.

'_So much for things going slow,'_ she thought. Turning the handle, she walked inside and turned to see that Julia was no longer in the bed with Nurdan, so she must have gotten sick of being kicked by Nurdan in her sleep. She trudged over to her bed and looked at her cell. _Ew, 2:53am. 10 more minutes and I'll bug him._ She dropped the towel to the ground and shivered as the cold air hit her damp skin. Goosebumps ran across her flesh and she quickly fished out some clothes and threw them on.

Dressed in a brown tank and baggy sweats that hung off her hips, she started to pace her room. Her thoughts wandered to what had happened in the showers and her hand unconsciously slid to her stomach as she remembered the sharp pain. She had stopped at the foot of Nurdan's bed and was staring at her sleeping cousin. She had kicked her covers to the foot of the bed and was lying at a strange angle, and yet she was sleeping like a baby. Kimera leaned down and playfully slapped her foot. Nurdan shot up in bed. Her hair was standing up in several different directions and she barely had one eye cracked open as she glared at Kimera.

"Wha you want? I'm nah doing anything wrong ma… Oh, the hell Kimi?"

"Nice hair kid. I just wanted to warn you. You might run into some shady stuff later on today, so stay on point but no over the top usage. Got me?"

"Um, yeah sure. The hell happened to your face?" She was rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she tried to focus on the small scrape on the right of Kimera's chin.

Kimera lifted her hand to the injury and winced. It was still sore. "Yeah about that, you see that prick from earlier whose girlfriend I popped in the face, you high tail it and get me. I got unfinished business with him."

"No prob, but that doesn't explain that nice addition to your pretty face." She was leaning forward on her hands and was on the verge of drifting off to sleep in that position if Kimera hadn't tapped her on the head to pull her out of it.

"Wha?"

"Look" Kimera shoved her left hand in front of her cousin's face. Nurdan's face blanched as she saw that the silver ring was a faint red. There had been a dark force close by recently judging by the dimness of the glow.

Coming out of her grogginess, Nurdan swung her herself out of bed and stood in front of Kimera who was now cradling her hand. She pushed her onto her bed and kneeled down in front of Kimera.

"How long ago?"

"Maybe 15 minutes. It was in the showers, there's no doubt about that. Felt like someone had jammed a hot poker into my stomach." She brought her head up to look at her cousin. Her hair was in her face and it hid her black eyes. Nurdan's hand came up and pushed the damp locks away from her eyes and cradled her face in her hands as her thumb passed over the scrape on her chin. She hissed at the pain and Nurdan's eyes narrowed as they turned black as well.

"You should let me fix that."

"Nah I'm good. Besides, Reid might have seen it and if I show up scratch free it might look odd." Nurdan's eyes widened at the mention of one of the Sons and Kimera swore. _Shouldn't have let his name slip._

Taking a firm grip of her cousin's chin, she ignored the curse as she deliberately put extra pressure on the scrape. "The only Son of Ipswich you should be associating with is Caleb and that's only because he's _your _family. The others have no blood ties to you so they are at risk. Tell me you weren't stupid enough to get attached to one of them already?" As Nurdan scrutinized Kimera closely awaiting an answer, she dragged her thumbnail across the scrape and reopened the cuts there. Kimera tried to pull back from the pain, but Nurdan wasn't budging. "Answer me or I'll do it again, only this time it will be deeper." Her nail lengthened to a sharp point and slid softly against the soft skin under Kimera's throat. "NOW!"

"Fuck you" Kimera averted her obsidian gaze from her outraged cousin as she tried to control her own power from lashing out. "You do it and I'll floor you in an instant. Don't go all _Ida_ on me. I'll hang around whoever the hell I want to so Mother can take her rules and shove them. I suggest you let me go or I will hurt you." Nurdan gave her an incredulous look a moment before she was thrown to the ground by an invisible force. Looking down at her cousin, Kimera raised her hand and ran it over the scrape to close the cuts. She licked her lips, leaned back on the bed and smirked down at Nurdan.

"You really have grown some serious balls recently. First the meeting and now this? What's next kid, full on kamikaze attacks? Don't tempt me, because if I have to, I will bind your powers for however long is necessary and I would hate for you to be caught off guard one day without any way to defend yourself." She got up from the bed, walked over to hers and grabbed her cell phone before heading to the door.

"Don't leave me like this damn it! I'm sorry ok? I'm just trying to be the level headed one here. You're getting them involved in stuff they haven't even begun to deal with yet. Like curses, prophecies, minions, demons sects, _other _covenants, and that's only the first part. They have no knowledge of such things because those damn puritans were too high and mighty to think that anything from back home would follow them later on down the line. So, you tell me, are you honestly willing to bring this all down on them, when they're all so new to this life?" She was struggling to release herself from the weight that still had her pinned, but gave up as she tried to move her head to see if Kimera was still there.

"I'm willing to do whatever is necessary of me and _our _family. Caleb will understand and the others will follow because he is the oldest sane member of their covenant. As with this one, you all follow me, most of the time." She nodded to Nurdan and she felt some of the feeling return to the tips of her fingers. "I'm going over to check on Reid. My cell is on, but don't expect me to answer, you're on very thin ice with me for the moment so keep your distance." She turned the knob and exited the room. The door closed a few seconds later on its own and Nurdan was finally able to draw in a complete breath.

"ARGH!" she slammed her fists down on the rug in frustration and slowly pulled herself up to land on her bed as she cried herself back to sleep.

- -

Kimera walked bare foot up to the next floor before stopping in the middle of the hall and entering Reid's cell phone number and pressed send.

"Hello?"

"Reid?"

"Um, no this is his roommate, Tyler. Who's this?"

"Hey Ty, its Kimera. I just wanted to check on Reid. We kind of ran into a scuffle earlier and I wanted to stop by. Is that ok?"

Tyler put his hand over the mouth piece and turned to the other side of the room where Reid was dabbing the gash above his eye.

"Dude, its Caleb's cousin."

"Man, there are two of them. Be specific." He winced as he put alcohol on the swab he was using back on his eye.

"The one you were tearing it up with at Nicky's earlier. She wants to come in to check on you. Aw, that's so cute." Tyler was fully expecting the pillow that hit him in the head but he wasn't ready for Reid's response.

"Let her in."

"You serious?"

"Yeah man, she said she was gonna check on me so let her in when she knocks will ya?"

"Sure"

Tyler turned back around and talked into Reid's cell phone.

"He said it was fine. Just knock and I'll let you in."

"Well just come to the door now, cuz I'm already here."

Tyler got up and opened the door and closed the cell phone as Kimera smiled back at him. "Ty"

"Hey. He's over on his bed."

"Thanks"

He moved out of the way to let her in. She went straight over to Reid's bed and sat down next to him without a word. She took the swab from his hand and continued cleaning the cut where he'd left off from. Tyler watched all this with interest. Reid still hadn't said anything yet and he was letting a girl he'd just met baby him.

"Thanks"

Kimera's eyes drifted down to his and she gave him a little smile before capping off the alcohol bottle and picking up one of the bandages that had been laid out on the night stand beside his bed. "Don't mention it, really."

Tyler was trying to keep his attention away from the two, but was failing badly.

"I think I'll make a trip down to the library. It's never closed so I can catch up on my history. Nice to see you again Kimera. Night Reid."

"You don't have to go Tyler; I can leave in a few minutes."

"No, it's ok. Reid needs someone to worry about him besides us. Have fun."

He grabbed his sweat shirt, messenger bag and phone before leaving the two with a backwards wave as he disappeared through the door.

"So…" Reid let it hang in the air as he grabbed her hand and took the overly used swab and tossed it into the trash can in the bathroom.

"Why didn't you just fix this?"

"What?" He gave her an odd look and got up to change his shirt. He was leaning into his closet when she came up behind him and placed her hand on the right side of his ribs.

"Fix this." She applied a little bit of pressure to the bruised area and Reid hissed and moved swiftly out of her grasp.

"Damn, that shit hurts. I'm bruised as hell and you're squeezing the most damaged areas."

"And yet you still haven't healed yourself yet. I highly doubt anyone else has seen you like this besides the boys so, fix it before I go on a pinching spree."

"You're crazy. I don't know what the hell you mean, but I'm about to bandage my ribs so you can't grab me anymore."

He turned back into the closet and was in the process of grabbing a shirt when he felt it. Someone was using, and close. He hesitated for a second, but tried to look normal as he slowly sifted through his clothes.

"It's me Reid."

He went stiff and turned around with shirt in hand to stare at her. Her eyes were black and she was the only thing between him and the door.

"Who sent you?"

"Reid…"

"If you wanted me dead, you shouldn't have helped back at the bar."

"My god, would you stop jumping to conclusions? Don't even start." She could see his eyes start to change.

"You're not Caleb's cousin are you?" He had gathered a small orb of energy in his hand and was only waiting for the right moment to use it.

"I am his cousin. Why wouldn't I be? Damn it, I'm just here to help you guys."

"Bullshit!" He closed his hand on the orb and shoved his shirt into her chest and pointed to the bed. "Sit. Now."

"Geez, ok. Just don't flip out on me." She sat dimly on the bed and fiddled with his shirt as Reid paced in front of her. He would slow down in front of her occasionally and stare at her like she was an experiment on display.

"How is it that you have powers? You're a girl."

"Yeah and?"

"So, only the first born males in our families inherit the gift."

She snorted and pulled a stray sting from the shirt before glaring at him. "Well there are a lot of things you don't know. One of them is that your precious 'Covenant' is only one of many. Your 5 families only pass on their power to the males, which is kind of silly since women are the bringers of life."

"How many of you are there?" He was standing in front of her, arms crossed and looking irritated. She lifted her hand up to gently touch one of the bruises on his waist but his hand caught hers. "Tell me."

She snatched her hand back and placed it on her lap. "There are six of us. Our covenant consists of me, Nurdan, Celosia, Becky, and then the twins that you haven't met yet, Olivia and Julia. Four families with six members. What else do you want to interrogate me about?"

"Don't get all bitchy. I'll ask whatever I want and you better answer. You know what I can do."

"What makes you think I'm weaker than you? And put your shirt on." She rolled her eyes and lifted the shirt up.

"Why wouldn't I be stronger than you and I don't feel like putting it on. It's hot in here. Does it bother you that I'm not wearing a top?"

She tried to look anywhere but him and failed miserably. Her eyes raked over his chest and fell to his hips. She closed them before they strayed any lower. "Oh yeah I'm having some serious issues with your state of undress Mr. Garwin. I have no reason to keep anything from you or the others anymore since things have started to get a little heated… in more ways than one. So just ask me flat out and stop mulling around the subject."

He scratched his abdomen and made a grab for the shirt but she moved it out of his reach at the last second. Not expecting her quick movements and his loss of balance, Reid landed on Kimera, pushing her into the mattress. She went limp under him. Using his arms to push his weight up, he looked down and came face to face with a very entertaining sight. He'd landed face first on her chest, which explained why his head had been so comfy for those few seconds. He was tempted to lie down again, if only to piss her off. Moving his eyes from her chest, he slowly dragged them up to her face to see that she had her eyes squeezed shut. "Hey now, it wasn't that bad." He smirked and made to touch her, but her hand came up in a lightening fast movement as it encircled his wrist.

"Move"

"Can't babe, you got me. "

Her eyes snapped open as she pinned him with her black gaze. "Get. The. Fuck. Off… NOW!" She practically screamed his head off. She was in a panic.

"Chill man, I'm moving." He pushed off her roughly and made to leave the bed but she still had a hold of his wrist. "You gonna let me go first?"

"No. I just wanted you off _me_, not the bed. Just sit next to me or something." He scooted over to her and just waited. "Since you won't do it I will."

"Do what Kimera?"

She placed her hands on either side of his head and placed her lips on top of the gash above his eye. "Just relax for me. I'll make it all better."

His eyes closed as her lips touched his skin. There was a small tingling sensation as new skin formed over the wound. She pulled back him and gave him a hard look.

"Open your eyes Reid." So he did. He kissed her softly as a silent thank you.

"I told you I don't want to hurt you. I'm here to protect you and the others from the things that are to come, so just let me be here with you, for just a while?"

"Stay as long as you want." He gave her a lazy smile before he reached forward to draw her into a hug. He hissed as his body rejected the movement.

"Damn, I forgot about your ribs. Here, lie down." She didn't give him time to argue as she pushed him down onto the mattress and moved above him to sit on his thighs.

"I could get used to this." He waggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner and started tugging on her tank top. She gave a light laugh before pulling his hand away and lifting it to her chest to rest over her heart.

"Don't get to comfy down there. I just want to give you this, for protection." Her right hand circled his wrist and a dull pulsing noise rang through his ears. As she released him, he saw the thin black metal that was now around his wrist.

"What is it?"

"It's sorta like an early warning system. Lets you know if anything hooky is close by and, it also gives you a link to me. Pretty cool huh?"

He brought his wrist to his face to examine the metal. It was really thin, almost like a string. "Eh, doesn't make me look girly or anything, so yeah, it's cool. Now how bout we get to the sexing?"

Kimera rolled her eyes and popped him in his left shoulder. "Just be still. I have to heal your ribs and that might hurt a bit, so no moving."

"Alright, ruin my fun." He relaxed on the bed as she undid the bandages. A small smile broke out on his face as her warm hands ran over his skin. Gasping a little at the tightening tendons and pulling of muscles in his body. "Ow." It was only a small pinching every now and again but then it started to escalate. "Um ow, that's kinda painful. You mind dialing it down a bit?"

"Oh hush up ya baby, I'm done." She slapped his stomach playfully just to prove he was healed.

"For real? Whoa that was fast. I should keep you on speed dial or some shit."

"Ha, you do that hun."

"Hun?"

She promptly placed a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggle. "Did I say that?"

He sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled down to rest on his chest. "You, I think ya did."

She was about to say something when her phone began to vibrate in her pocket. "Whoa"

"Don't answer it. Feels kinda good against my nether regions."

"Ew Reid, that's my phone you're thinking dirty thoughts about. And I have to answer it." She shoved her hand between them and slipped her hand into her pocket. She looked at the caller ID and cursed. "Chick just doesn't listen."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing hun, just a wrong number. But I do have to get going. It's late and I'm actually trying to check out my classes a little bit so I'm gonna have to take leave of your sweet company."

"No you don't. Just stay the night. I promise I won't cop a feel."

"As compelling as that sounds, I can't. Nurdan will be worried if I'm not there when she wakes up." She leaned down and her lips over his. She was pulling back when his hand came up and pulled her back to him. She should be pushing him away, making her way out, and thinking of ways to make Nurdan a nervous wreck. All logic was gone as his tongue stroked against hers. She came to her senses when she felt his hand on her butt. Finally pulling back with an audible groan coming from Reid, she slid off the bed and made her way to the door.

"You just gonna leave me like this? All worked up and shit?" He motioned to the prominent arousal that was making itself known through his sweats.

She gave him an amused smile and swiped one of his uniform jackets out of his closet before opening the door. "You can handle it on your own hun, just think of me."

She was out the door before he could respond.

"Damn, she's something else."

Ok so i have over 1000 hits and only 21 reviews? that needs to change. review when you read plz cuz thats just the nice readers like thing to do.

IF YOU DONT, YOU'LL BE ON A SWIFT TRIP TO THE 'SHINY HELL'! Bwah Bwah ha ha ha ha!


	8. Damaged People

6. Damaged People

_We're damaged people  
Drawn together  
By subtleties that we are not aware of  
Disturbed souls  
Playing out forever  
These games that we once thought we would be scared of _

When you're in my arms  
The world makes sense  
There is no pretense  
And you're crying  
When you're by my side  
There is no defense  
I forget to sense  
I'm dying

We're damaged people  
Praying for something  
That doesn't come from somewhere deep inside us  
Depraved souls  
Trusting in the one thing  
The one thing that this life has not denied us

When I feel the warmth  
Of your very soul  
I forget I'm cold  
And crying  
When your lips touch mine  
And I lose control  
I forget I'm old  
And dying

_-Damaged People by Depeche Mode_

The trip back to her room was uneventful to say the least. As she entered the room, she could see that Nurdan was still asleep with her entire body covered by sheets. She wanted to try and soften the tension between them a little bit, but it was too late and Kimera knew how stubborn Nurdan could be if she wanted.

"Silent treatment here I come. Whoo!" She whispered to herself as she took a glance around the room.

She fingered the jacket in her hand and smiled. She was definitely wearing it to class this morning. Fridays always bring happiness to everyone for the simple fact that the week is over and fun times will ensue. But Friday's at Spencer mean scrimmages for the Swim team. Kimera was a good swimmer, no a great swimmer, but she still got nervous every time she entered the water because she was literally out of her element. No matter though, she'd do what needed to be done if it meant being able to swim.

Hanging Reid's jacket on the back of her chair first, she made her way over to the trunk at the foot of her bed. She passed her right hand over the large padlock. A soft _click_ was heard as it opened. She took off the lock and stared at the back of it. It was covered in small archaic symbols and was warm to the touch. Putting the lock down, she opened the trunk as slowly as possible so that it wouldn't squeak and wake Nurdan. Kimera pushed her hand to the bottom of the trunk and fished out what looked to be a ragged black leather book. The only thing written on the front were the letters IOT and her fathers name scribbled dimly in the bottom right hand corner with gold ink. He father had been a member of the Illuminates of Thanatores and a master of Chaos Magic. Too bad his achievements brought him more pain than greatness. Ignoring the pang in her chest she flipped through the pages until she cam to a blank one about 1/3 of a ways in. Her eyes went black as she stared at the empty pages. Suddenly black printed words started to flow across the page. This book was her father's Book of Shadows and it was the only link she had left to him.

As the pages began to fill with her father's writing, she flipped to the back of the book and pulled out the black pen from its binding and began to write. She know that it wasn't exactly right for her to be adding to a book that wasn't hers, but this was apart of her so she had as much a right as anyone. Kimera wrote her first experiences and adventures down in the book and smiled as it was absorbed into the pages and disappeared. Letting out a yawn she placed the pen back and closed the book. Everything was back as it should be in the trunk, so she locked it back, and sat on top of it. She was so tired that she simply leaned back and fell asleep.

She was woken abruptly by a loud knocking at the door.

"Whoa, what the hell?" Kimera lost her balance and fell to the ground. She felt the sharp pain in her body as she realized that sleeping on a flat surface didn't do the body good. Lifting her head up and saw that Nurdan's bed was empty. "Little Imp left me like this."

The knocking continued so Kimera kicked the door. "Hold on for a fuckin second! Damn!" She got up from the floor and yanked the door open only to be met with a frightened Caleb.

"Um, hi."

"What?"

"Well its 7:30 and classes start at 8. Reid told me you were planning on going to class today even though you don't have so. And, um well, you're gonna be late." He was talking with his eyes down and stuttering slightly.

"Yeah I got that, but is there something up? Did Blondie say anything else to you?"

She hoped that Reid wouldn't have been that much of a prick to tell Caleb the truth without her there.

"No, it's just that Nurdan ran into me earlier and told me watch what I do around you. She said you were being a real bitch about stupid things."

"That Imp needs to shut her trap. Yeah I'm being bitchy, but only to her and you apparently by the grim look you're giving me. Fix your face Cal, don't want it to get stuck like that and scare Sarah off."

"What!? Where is she?" Caleb turned to his left hoping to see Sarah but rolled his eyes in aggravation back to his cousin. "Not funny you devil woman. Get ready and I'll take you to your first class. You have Intro to Folklore and Greek Mythology right?"

"Yes Mr. Danvers I do. So kindly turn your tight ass around so that I don't hit you in the goods with this door. 20 minutes and I'll be out. Think you can wait that long?"

"Geez. I should have let Reid or Tyler come here since you have practically all the same classes except Study Hall and AP Calculus together. And don't forget that we have a scrimmage at 3:10. Freestyle my ass Kimi, if you don't show the coach what you can do, you won't be on the team for long." He had braced his shoulder on the door jab as he talked down to her.

Kimera's eye twitched by habit because of her nerves. "Hey, get off my door, turn around and hope that I don't hunt you down for acting all high and mighty with me. I got seniority over your ass, so chill. And believe me I'll bring it today just to show off for you youngsters, show you how a pro does it." She flexed her muscles in a macho way and made odd grunting noises trying to get a rise out if Caleb. When she heard his low chuckle she pumped her fist into the air at her triumph.

"You're nuts you know that?"

"So I've been told. Byes Cuz." She shut the door right in his face and skipped over to her closet and started laughing while she pulled out her uniform as she heard Caleb swear about being hit in the head.

--

When she stepped out into the hall with her book bag and Reid's jacket, Caleb pushed off the wall and gave her a strange look as he saw the jacket.

"Whose is that?" He asked her as they started towards the stairs.

Kimera quickly stepped in front of Caleb as she slipped the jacket on. "Take a guess. I'll give you a cookie if you get it right."

"Ha, very funny Kimi. Whose is it?" He watched as she kept on going down the steps without showing any signs of answering him. He made to grab her arm to get her attention but she moved to the right as they reached the last step.

"It's Reid's ok. No need to get all paternal on me." She gave him a sour look over her shoulder while she pushed the large doors open that lead to the campus grounds.

Caleb walked out behind her and had to run a little to catch up with her. He moved in front of her path and stopped her. "Why do you have his stuff? Hell, when did you get it? You guys just met like yesterday."

Her face hardened like stone as she stared at her cousin. "Watch it Cal, don't get ahead of yourself and start treating me like a baby. You know how I hate that shit. Ask your boy if you want to know because I'm not telling you a damn thing." She put her hands on his shoulders, turned him around hard and pointed to the Clock tower. "Now see, I only have 5 minutes to get to class now because of your nosy nonsense. Stop worrying about shit that doesn't have a thing to do with you and please walk with me to class. I will be so heated if I'm late for my first class ever."

"Yeah, whatever" He shrugged her off and walked towards the main building. Kimera stayed a few steps behind him for safe measure just incase.

"Touchy much?" She had to lunge forward to grab the handle on the door before it closed since Caleb didn't hold it for her. She power walked up to him and grabbed him by the back of the collar to stop him. "Turn around and look at me. I swear Caleb if you get me started I'll be hard pressed to stop."

He put his hands on his hips, blew out an exasperated breath and turned to Kimera. He had his head down and squinted at her through black eyes. "What!?" he hissed out in a low voice.

She arched an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms in front of her. "The hell is your problem? You got an issue with me being cozy with Reid, or is it that I'm not following your every word like everybody else? Pick one because I don't have time for your crap or your ego. And you better watch yourself. You're using." After her rant she brushed by him and went into the classroom that he had stopped in front of. He snapped out of whatever trance he had been in and willed himself back to normal.

"Damn it!" He ran his hands over his face and sulked out of the hall and towards the library to find Sarah.

Kimera shook her head as she pulled back into the classroom and turned to walk up the steps so she could find a seat. The room went silent as soon as her presence was known.

_Shit_, she whispered under her breath as she put her head down since she didn't want to make eye contact with anyone.

_The hell are you Reid!? _She was getting aggravated about the possibility of sitting all the way up at the top by herself until a shrill whistle made her head snap up.

"Yo, Kimera, I'm over here."

She looked up too see Reid waving at her like a loon and Tyler burying his head farther into his book to hide his identity. A large smile broke out on her face as she made her way over to her male friends. She completely ignored the whispers around her as she sat down in between Reid and Tyler.

Reid slung his arm over her shoulders and leaned in to give her a soft peck on her lips. He had her chin in his hand to keep her eyes focused on him.

"Morning babe. Almost thought you'd be late. Was Caleb a bad direction giver or something?"

Her smile faded a little. "Let's not talk about the boy with a stick rammed up his ass shall we?" She turned to Tyler and pushed the book away from his face. She grabbed his left check and pinched it as she shook his face "Morning handsome. Now, BE ALIVE!!!!"

Reid snickered and pushed some of the hair out of his eyes before leaning back in his chair to scan the class. Just about everyone in the room was looking at them. Kimera and Tyler were still talking about last night when the professor walked in. The room quieted down as the middle aged man placed his briefcase onto his desk and began taking out the materials for the class. The man looked up and gave the students a furtive glance before landing on Kimera. He put his stack of papers down and moved around his desk.

"Excuse me miss, but are you supposed to be in this class? I can't remember seeing you in here before."

Kimera sighed and dug out one of the main copies that Jonathan had given her earlier from the Provost. She scooted past Reid and rolled her eyes as she felt the light tap that he gave her on her ass. She was making her way down the steps when she heard the nasally voice of Kira.

"She snuck in since she can't afford it. I heard that she works for Danvers or something."

Kimera walked backwards up the steps and slammed her hand down in front of Kira and the other girl she was whispering to. They jumped and scooted as away from her as much as they could.

"Listen, I don't like you and your boyfriend is a womanizing prick. I'll have you know that I don't work for the Danvers; I'm fucking related to them. And by the way, I have more money than you could ever imagine, you tight ass whore. And stop looking at Reid. Keep your eyes on your own boyfriend, since he's the one that needs chaperoning. Also, don't sneeze, it might still hurt." She hissed at them loudly and turned away to make her way down the rest of the stairs.

Reid and Tyler had watched to entire thing with interest.

"Bitch had it coming to her." Reid flipped Aaron off as he stepped into the class and gave Kimera a once over before going up to sit with his girlfriend.

"You seem to be pretty close with Kimera. You've only know each other what, a day? Maybe less?" Tyler watched as Kimera talked softly with the professor and handed his her papers.

"Well you were hanging out with her friend last night. Got kinda mushy with her too, if I heard right. Celosia wasn't it?" Reid hadn't taken his eyes off Kimera in the last minute. She was standing beside the Professor and it looked like they had something to say. "Hold your bitching for a second Ty."

"What, I'm not bitching."

"Shut it for a sec man."

Kimera stood before the class with her head held high and a stone face for everyone. Her eyes met Reid's and she raised a brow at him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it seems we have a new student in our mists. At first I was going to question her presence since we are already a month into classes, but Miss Harven seems quite prepared. Please if you don't mind Miss Harven, could you introduce yourself? Perhaps you could give us a few details about your last school and yourself."

"Of course Professor…?"

"Oh dear me, my name is Miles, Professor Jacob Miles. Please continue."

"Of course Professor Miles, and thank you." She bowed her head at him and turned back to the class.

"My name is Kimera Harven and I am a senior here at Spencer. I am enrolled here with my cousin Nurdan Harven. We transferred here from The Dana Hall School for girls out in Wellesley last minute." She looked at the professor to see if she should continue. Since he didn't look up at her from his watch she went on.

"I also came here to spend time with my cousin Caleb and see my aunt." Her eye twitched at the thought of Evelyn Danvers. "I am on the swim team here at Spencer and hope to get a full education during my stay. It will be nice to get to know _most_ of you." She shot daggers at Kira and Aaron.

"Thank you Miss Harven that was very good. You can take your seat back up with Mr. Garwin and Sims. I'll make sure the rest of your professors get these"

Kimera smiled at her professor and walked back up to sit with the boys. Reid draped his arm over her shoulder as soon as she sat down and leaned back to talk to Tyler.

"Now this is my perfect girl. Polite when it calls for it and a bitch to all the other assholes. Kimera, marry me?"

"Dude shut up and get your arm off of me. You're going to wrinkle my new jacket."

"Your jacket? You taking my stuff now babe?"

"I could have sworn that I bought this thing like a year ago, so it can't be yours." She sniffed the sleeve and winked at Reid. "So what if it smells like you. It's still mine. Thanks." She gave him a quick peck on the check and started reading over the assignment for class.

"Psst" Tyler leaned back to get Reid's attention.

"What man?"

"Whipped" Tyler leaned forward again and started explaining the chapter to Kimera as best he could while Reid still had his mouth open, gaping like a fish.

--

"So, this is lame." Celosia and Julia were browsing the town while they waited for Nurdan and Kimera to get out of class.

"Like I haven't noticed that. Why aren't we in class this week anyway?" Julia popped another Swedish Fish into her mouth as she waited for Celosia's response.

"Some crap about there being a conference for post-grad students. They sent out notices to each hall. You got one right?"

Julia offered the bag to Celosia but she waved it off. "If I'd gotten any notice I wouldn't be asking you now would I? That's not the point though. The school thinks we're still on campus and I don't want any house calls. Our parents don't know that Olivia and I are here. If they did, well, it would be 'attack on the fledglings' or some shit. I mean how odd is that? Our parents have not a single ounce of power left in them."

"Didn't Mrs. Harven say their powers ebbed away because you guys were twins? Something about splitting their powers between you two?" Celosia checked her surroundings by habit and turned into the 24hr convenient store/pharmacy.

"Yeah that's the whole spiel she gave all of us. By the way whose side are you on?" Julia moved to the back to grab a Cranberry Iced Tea for herself and a Lemon Iced Tea for Olivia.

"What?"

"Oh please, don't act like you didn't catch wind of the fight that's going on between Kimi and Danny. I heard from Becky and Olivia that Kimi floored her last night, pinned her and everything. And guess what it was all over?"

"Whose boobs are bigger?" Celosia took the drinks from Julia and paid for them.

"No you perv. It was over Reid Garwin. Apparently he and Kimi got close on the way home from Nicky's last night."

"Fuck. I shouldn't have let her go with him. I don't like how much time she's been spending with him and the others. We come first. Outsiders are second on the list. Just watch me; I'll mess with him a bit over the weekend. And just wait till Halloween. It's Game Over man."

"Way to keep the peace Tank Girl. Gimme my shit." Julia grabbed the bag from Celosia and held the door open for her friend. "Well whatever. I'm on Kimi's side though. Poor girl hasn't had any real male companionship in over 2 years. Guys back home think of her as damaged goods. But here, they don't care, like Reid. He seems cool. Sort of headstrong and roguish but hey, Kimera likes him so thumbs up to them."

"I could care less. I just don't want her straying from the goal."

"Oh shut ya lips. You were being all intense with Tyler after she left."

"Yeah, so. I wasn't all up on him though."

"Were too."

"Damnit, I was not. Shut up and call your sister. I wanna do some research on The Under while we have some down time."

Julia turned around and saluted Celosia before hitting her in the head with her hand.

"Sir yes sir. Right away sir." She made a mad dash for the car as soon as she finished her rant.

"You are so DEAD!!" Celosia was right behind her on hot on her heels.

The girls were so caught up that they missed the shadow beside the store as it shimmered back into the brick walls.

--

"She hates her." Olivia and Becky were leaned up against one of the large Oak trees in their meeting point. They had been bickering over the incident between Kimera and Nurdan for the past hour.

"For the last time she does not hate her. Damn, it's just Danny getting jealous. $10 says that she apologizes before 8pm." Becky put her hand out to the right as she waited for the inevitable handshake from Olivia.

"You are so on. But if and when I win, you have to do something extra."

"Whoa, no one said anything about upping the ante. No freaky shit. Leave that crap to Kimera and Celosia."

"Calm yourself. I haven't even told you what it is yet and you don't have to agree if you don't want to. All I ask is that you join me in a little idea I've been dwelling on since April Fool's Day. So are you in?"

Becky heaved a huge sigh and shook Olivia's hand. "So what's the deal?"

"Well you remember what Kimera, Nurdan, and Celosia did to us about 3 years ago up at the cabin?"

"Shit yeah, my head starts to throb just thinking about it." Becky rubbed the back of her head.

"Well I finally figured out a way to trump their performance. All we need is a little male assistance. So it goes like this…" The girls scooted closer as they whispered and plotted away.

--

Nurdan opened the door that lead out of the classroom and took a huge sigh of relief. That class had been so bad. Her professor was already ostracizing her just because she was a late student.

"Old bastard, he looks like a pale raisin." She grumbled under her breath. At least she was done with classes.

_Shit_, she wasn't exactly happy about going back to her room. The possibilities of another blow out with Kimera were high and well, she could mess her up really good if she got angry enough. "Yeah screw that. I'm going anywhere but there."

She was walking with her bag slung over he left shoulder when a tall boy walked into her.

"Whoa"

"Sorry about that… Nurdan?"

"Heh, hi Caleb. What's cracking?" She gave him a nervous smile as she tilted her head up to get a better look at him. "Damn, why do you have to be so tall? You still make my neck hurt."

"Hey I was wondering when I was going to run into you again, didn't know that it was going to be in the literal sense. I was just going to look for one of my friends. Um, you haven't seen Kimera recently have you?"

"Cool. No, haven't seen her. Not in a rush either. I'll see her soon though. Why, something happen?"

"We kinda got into it on the way to her first class this morning."

"Why the hell did you get into anything? Now she's going to be in a bitchy mood and start with me again. I can just feel it. Never mind, if anyone asks where I went, tell them to call me. I'm going for a stroll."

"Yeah, sure thing Cuz. Later."

"Bye" Nurdan left without giving him a second glance as she made her way out.

Things were going to be getting very intense in the next few hours, that much she was sure of.

A/n: o snap I am sooo sorry for the long wait. It's been so hectic with school and work and just random crap popping up. I kinda cut this off early but I will get to cracking on my next chap. ASAP.

Anyways, you know what to do. Read and Review plz.


	9. Family Ties Pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Covenant universe. All respective characters are mine or belonging to others who created them for my fic. _Morana/Aurora doesnt belong to me, she belongs to Marah. Thanks so much for your input girl, I appreciate it._

**Sorry for the long wait. School was kicking my ass and then came finals and winter brake. I just wanna thank everyone who has reviewed and what not. You guys keep me going. pce. Z**

7. Family Ties Pt 1

The young woman stopped her car a good distance from the clearing ahead as the fog continued to move across the ground. Turning the ignition off and removing the key, she stared numbly ahead through her windshield as the cold seeped into the car.

"This has gone on long enough. If it continues, there will be no way to fix it."

Heaving a huge sigh, she moved sluggishly to open the door. It took her a while to finally plant her feet on the leaf covered ground. She could already tell that she was the first one there. Taking her time, she walked into the clearing near the pond's edge and stared out onto the open water. She could see the moons reflection and it eased her thoughts to know that she was still bathed in the goddesses light.

snap

Her head whipped around quickly and scanned the surroundings. Her eyes darted between trees and darkness then looking above through branches and leaves, she bit out a small curse at her anxious behavior. Almost thinking it was her imagination, she stiffened as the wind whispered to her.

_Morana, Morana, how foolish must you be? There is nothing you can do for the girl already belongs to me._

She shrunk behind some trees at the use of her _other _name. No mortal would use that name.

"Kimera, you out there? This is not the time or place for games." She peered out from around the large trunk of the tree and stared directly at a point in the darkness. Her eyes glowed dimly as she hissed at the darkness that seemed to become denser by the second. Her nails sunk into the bark as the darkness took shape. The same man from the parking lot at Nicky's was standing there before her; the only difference was that he was bare foot.

"Get away from me!"

"Come now girl, stop this foolishness and relinquish your guard on the Thanatores Coven."

"I'd sooner throw myself into the fires of hell then listen to your lies." Her voice took on an ethereal tone as she glared at him.

"Morana-"

"Hold your tongue! You have no right to call me by that name!"

"My apologies…Aurora. I merely want what is mine, my daughter."

"She is not your child. She is Liam's and you know it. You _wish _for her to be of your blood but she is pure and inherent of her father's gifts, gifts that you will never acquire."

"How can you call me a liar when you spit lies from your very mouth?" He began to pace slowly in front of her as they continued to bicker.

"Just because you raped her mother doesn't mean you are the father. She was already pregnant with Kimera when you came upon her. What a disgusting man you are to rape your own sister-in-law!"

"The wench asked for it!" His voice echoed and the ground shook slightly. Her eyes narrowed as she felt the power from that simple act.

"I want to gouge your eyes out with a rusty spoon." She pulled her fingers from the bark and started to advance on him. He stopped his pacing and fixed her with his dark gaze.

"Harm me and the little one dies."

Aurora stopped mid-way as her eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare go near her. It would destroy Kimera; it might even cause her to…"

"Oh yes, the possibility of her reverting would be limitless. But that would be the hard way home. I want to make this as quick and painful, I mean painless as possible. Just say yes."

"No."

"Too bad, you held such promise for promotion in The Under." He went to strike her when the sound of another car approaching made him stop. "Damnit, every time! We are far from finished girl. Just you wait. Once I break her seal, she will belong to me!"

Aurora's eyes widened in fear as her nails lengthened. She lunged for the dark man in front of her while he chuckled and made for his escape. The lights from the oncoming care slowed his retreat and she made contact with his flesh just before he materialized into the darkness. Landing on her hands and knees, she pounded the ground in anger at missing her opportunity. The slam of a car door was barely recognizable with the sound of her blood pounding in her ears.

"Rory? What the hell are you doing on the ground?"

She turned to Kimera. Her eyes flashed a faint gold under the headlights of the car. Kimera rushed to her friend, skidding on her knees and cradling her face in her hands. Searching her friend's face she saw anger and hate in her eyes.

"Morana, what's wrong?" Kimera pushed the hair out of her face but winched when Morana's nails dug into her hands as she roughly yanked them from her face.

"Whatever you've been doing is causing a lot of trouble elsewhere. I saw_ him_."

"Him?"

"Cain"

Kimera shot up and looked around in a panic. "Is he still here?"

Slumping back to rest on her haunches, Morana dropped her hands in exhaustion on her thighs and stared up at the moon. She could see her breath on the air as she tried to calm herself enough to get back to normal. Her nails shrank back and she rubbed her eyes as they became sensitive to the lights that were aimed right in her face from Kimera's car.

"No, he fled just as you got here. You mind?" She gestured to the headlights.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that." Her eyes went black for a moment as the car shut off. Staring at the crumpled figure on the ground, Kimera crouched down in front of her friend. "Tell me."

No longer Morana, Aurora stared into worried brown eyes that showed fear and apprehension at what her possible response would be. "He wants you back."

Rising to her full height quickly, Kimera began to pace back and forth as she bit out curses in a strange language. Aurora visibly flinched at a particularly harsh one that sent a pulse through the trees. "You need to watch how much you use. You're like a beacon when you act like this. What have I always told you? If you're going to curse, use words only. It's too dangerous when you put power behind it." She rose to her feet slowly while brushing the leaves and dirt from her jeans. She felt eyes on her and looked up to see Kimera staring at her. "What?"

Blowing out an annoyed breath, Kimera moved over to a nearby tree and leaned against it. "I wish I could say that I'm happy to hear from you, but seeing as the situation just turned bad I'm kinda dreading having come here at all. So what's the big news?"

Aurora leaned down and picked up a small stone. She held the stone in her palm before closing her fingers around it. Without warning she threw the stone at Kimera's head. Kimera flinched back and stared in wonder as the stone hovered in front of her face. She gave Aurora a questioning look.

"I didn't do that." Kimera spoke softly as the stone still hovered in front of her face. She didn't dare move for fear that it would start moving again.

"I know you didn't do it. Your father did." Aurora moved forward and plucked the stone from the air and placed it in Kimera's hand. The stone was pulsing with untamed energy.

"This is starting to creep me out Rory." She ran her thumb over the stone a few times then dropped it suddenly with a hiss. Bringing her thumb to her mouth, she sucked it as the wound continued to bleed. She shot Aurora an accusing look as she pushed past her towards her car to hopefully be rid of this dreary place.

"The hell was that look for?" Rory stalked over to Kimera and placed her hand on her shoulder only to have it pulled away in a death grip that made her powers flare. Looking down at their connection, she saw the small red line run down her wrist as it pooled in the hollow of her elbow. "You're hurt."

"No shit. Why are you here? Mom send you to make sure I get the job done?" Her fingers tightened around Aurora's wrist unconsciously. Her eyes went black and Aurora slumped to the ground at her knees. Her body was limp but she was still conscious.

She wanted to fight back, but her powers were restricted against hurting any members of the Thanatores Coven. "Kimera, stop. I can't breathe." The power flowing from Kimera was constricting more than her wrist as she struggled to draw in as big a breathe as she could.

Kimera jumped back from Aurora as she let her free. Her hands were trembling as she tried to get ahold of her self. She clenched her fists together and rushed forward to help Aurora up. She flinched away from her at first, but after her insistent pleas, Aurora finally allowed herself to be helped up. Kimera half pulled, half dragged her to her car and leaned her against the hood. They needed to get out here and fast. Cain's presence had tainted the area leaving any unsuspecting person open to the evil that he emanated.

They were in deep shit. He was still around, she could feel him. "Rory we need to get outta here, and fast." She opened the back door and pushed Aurora into the back as best she could. Scanning her surrounding she caught a glimpse of something red flashing in the distance then another next to it. _Eyes_

"Oh shit, we're so outta here." She yanked open her door and slid into her seat quickly.

"What about my car? We can't just leave it here." Aurora voiced breathlessly from the back. Kimera turned around and stretched her hand out to her. "Put it in the backyard at least?"

"I'll do what I can. I don't know about the back yard but it definitely will be on the property and not on the house." She laughed nervously as she heard a guttural noise off in the distance.

She took hold of Aurora's hand and turned back around to look at her friend's car not to far off in the distance. Taking her other hand off the steering wheel, she concentrated on the destination before she closed her eyes. When she reopened them they were black as night and she heard Aurora groan in pain from the back. She was drawing as little as she needed from her friend to get rid of the car. She felt the wetness under her nose and knew that it was bleeding.

In the back, Aurora was leaned up against the window as she stared at the glowing red eyes that seemed to be getting closer. "Hurry up Kimera!" she yelled out as the pain in her chest grew. She looked towards her car as it started shimmering in and out. Inhaling deeply she pushed her power into Kimera and swiftly passed out after the car disappeared.

"Shit" Looking back, she saw Aurora out cold, but breathing evenly. Turning around, she put the key in the ignition and turned on her high beams. A loud screech resonated throughout the woods as the creature shrieked from the light, its skin sizzling from it as well. With a satisfied smile, Kimera flipped the creature off and floored it in reverse before swinging around and throwing the car into drive. She had no desire to look in the rear view mirror, but something forced her too. She saw those same red eyes and screamed out in anger as her foot pushed the pedal all the way to the floor.

"That fucker is so going to get a foot up his ass."

**And now... REVIEW:p**


	10. Family Ties Pt 2

**I give you... UPDATE! bow before update and give it bacon and mushroom pizza... yummm. Also go to my profile and you'll find the link to my LJ. I posted some pics of what I hope are good examples of what the OCs of this story look like. K. now read.**

8. Family Ties Pt 2

Having a powerful force coming after you sure makes you rethink your life and how you live it. It makes you wary of your friends and fear for your family's lives. Kimera was stuck worrying about both her family and friends. At the moment, she was huddled in front of Aurora's fireplace surrounded by the warmth and light that came from the fire and she was still freezing. The mug to her left was still untouched as the hot cocoa in it cooled. Drawing her knees closer to her chest, she buried her head in the soft quilt wrapped around her and began to weep. She was scared. If she had arrived at the meeting with Aurora any sooner, she might have seen him. The thoughts of ever being touched by him again made her throat clench up. Memories of his leering eyes and grabbing hands made her choke out a curse. The mug beside creaked as a few cracks spider webbed up to the rim. She glared at the fire with red rimmed eyes, and wished for once that her father was there beside her and not dead. For some reason the word didn't stick like it used to. Dead? Was Liam Andreas Harven truly dead or merely hiding? Her mother surely believed it, but if what Aurora said about the stone in the woods was true, then her father had to be alive.

"Bastard better be dead. I'll kill him for leaving me alone to deal with this shit by myself." She bit out another curse as her eyes went black and the mug went flying into the fire. She watched as the flames churned around the ceramic pieces before a strange cracking was heard. Curious, she leaned as close as she could without burning her self and was shot back by a burst of fire into the glass coffee table, shattering it upon impact.

With the wind knocked out of her, she only got a quick glimpse of a bare foot before passing out.

"Oh, god my head is gonna explode." Kimera was in the process of raising her hand to cover her eyes, when strong, warm fingers wrapped around her wrist. She was about to scream when the same hand quickly covered her mouth, silencing her immediately. As she finally got her bearings, she noticed that she was being watched by a half naked man, more like a half naked, attractive man. _Ah crap, I'm gonna get killed by a hot minion. _

"You think your old man is attractive? Really? I thought I let myself go a bit over the years." He gave her an easy smile before he got serious again. "I'll remove my hand only if you promise not to scream. I don't want you waking up Aurora; she's still pretty weak."

She nodded her head slowly and scooted back from the man as soon as his hand was gone.

"Who the fuck are you?" she asked in a low voice.

His face fell, and he rose to his full height to tower above her. Pointing a finger in her face he scolded her. "Don't ever take that tone with me young lady and watch your mouth. I'd hate to hear what your mother would say if she heard you right now."

Kimera glared at the intruder and kicked the blanket from her legs as she slid from the couch to stand her ground. "Who do you think I learned it from? Now, I'll say it again, who the FUCK are you?" Her eyes went black as she advanced on him. She wasn't worried about using in front of this man. If he was an enemy then he'd have plenty knowledge of what she could do. If not, she'd kill him. Simple as that.

His hands shot out and gripped her shoulders. "You're not killing anyone kid."

She felt all her strength leave her as her eyes went back to normal. That wasn't supposed to happen. "What did you just do to me?"

"I just grounded you. Now sit down and listen for once."

"I hate you and I just met you. What great talents you have to annoy people so quickly."

He gave her a hard look as she crossed her arms and waited.

"Well I'm just going to come out and say it."

"Say what you creeper?"

"I'm your father."

"And I'm Luke Skywalker. Seriously now, who are you?"

"Liam Harven. I'm 49 years old, and I am married to your mother, Ida Lee-Harven." He gave her a hopeful glance thinking she'd finally get it when she put a wall up.

"That's really low, trying to impersonate a dead man, especially one I hardly knew."

"I can prove it."

"Pssh, yeah right. You're wasting my time. People are coming over, but you already know that don't you?"

Sighing in defeat the man identified as Liam, slumped down one the couch beside Kimera. Turning his head to the left he pierced her with her gaze. "You shouldn't lead them on like you are. You can't stay here and you know that. Seems one of the Sons has his eye on you already."

She sucked her teeth and laughed. "He better keep that eye in his head where he needs it. We can't go anywhere with this silly infatuation. I'll just disappoint him, and oh god we're having a father/daughter moment! Get out!"

"Whoa kid! Calm down."

"No, I mean get out because I heard an engine. I called Reid and Pogue before I settled in."

She started moving him off the couch and towards a possible hiding place, but nothing was working out.

"I can leave, but I'll come back. You're my daughter and I haven't seen you since you were a baby. I deserve a chance to explain."

She finally maneuvered her back towards the fireplace. "Yeah I got it pops, but you gotta go, NOW!" She pushed him roughly into the flames and wasn't surprised to see him enveloped completely right before the door bell rang.

Kimera was in an emotional whirlwind. One voice kept telling her to jump in after Liam and find out if he really was her father, but the other voice, the scared one, wanted to let the boys in so that she could have a little comfort from the frightful night.

Straightening out her borrowed top, she meandered over to the door and opened it to get a full view of Pogue's jacket covered back. He was talking to Reid and didn't turn around until she tapped him on the shoulder. He moved back from the door and let her move to Reid first as she simply grabbed his hand and took Pogue's as well and brought them into the large den of Aurora's house. Leading them to the study and away from the fireplace in the den, she tried her powers and was happy to hear the front door close with a loud _slam_ as the locks turned themselves.

"Kay, you alright? You haven't said a word since we got here. That's not normal."

She glanced back at her friend and stuck out her tongue, but she still didn't say a word.

_Now isn't the time for words Parry. Someone is being a nosy parental unit so we have to communicate like this for a while until I'm sure he's not an issue anymore. That goes double for you big mouth._

Reid opened his mouth to make a smart retort, but Kimera's hand shot up to cover it. He arched a brow before he started licking her hand. He almost lost it as her face began to twitch and contort as he continued poking his tongue into her palm. She removed her hand after he started making noises in his throat that foretold a nasty out come. Promptly wiping said hand on his cheek, Reid finally lost it and spoke.

"What the fuck Kimera!"

In a much lower voice she replied. "You started it perv boy. Who knows where that tongue has been."

"Last time I checked it was down your throat."

Pogue tried to cover his laugh with a cough, but Kimera shot him an ugly look as she stepped up to Reid, getting right in his face. "Prick"

"Ha, yeah, suck it babe."

"Oh shit. Burn!" Pogue couldn't stand next to them any longer or he'd really crack up. Where had all that pent up frustration come from? He made his way to the study to wait out the event from a safe distance.

"When you guys done having sex let me know, I'll be acting like a grown up in the 'Big People' room." He snickered before closing the door behind him.

The two of them were just standing in the hall, fuming at each other for no reason, face to face.

"Your tongue was not _down_ my throat. In my mouth, yeah, but you aren't that talented."

"Are you questioning my kissing skills? Cuz I don't remember you complaining."

"You were thinking with your dick and not with your other head, so I think you did it to yourself, because when you kissed me, it sucked."

"You're a lying bitch you know that Kimi? If you hadn't gotten that call, tell me you wouldn't have stayed the night?"

She made to turn away but he wasn't going to allow her to evade the question. His eyes went black as Kimera was thrust into his body with no where to go. Placing his hands on her shoulders and then sliding them down to rest on her rear, he squeezed her ass.

"Let me go."

"Not until you answer the question babe." This time he pulled her crotch flush against his and a small _yelp_ escaped her throat.

"Say it."

"I'm not saying shit."

He started to massage her ass as his head dipped and she felt more of his power flow over her as she began to get a little turned on by his antics. As he licked the outer shell of her left ear, she snapped out of the spell and quickly kneed him in the groin. His eyes changed back so quickly to their natural bright blue, she would have missed it if she wasn't still glaring at him.

Slumped over and on the verge of going to the ground, Reid's head was yanked back by his hair as he was now met with a pair of black eyes in return.

"You ever try to force me for anything again Garwin, and I'll personally make sure you won't have a tongue to stick down anybodies throat. Ya got me?"

He didn't answer right away. He was too busy trying to understand why she'd done that to him and then tried to figure out what the hell he was thinking to pull that with her. He never forced himself on a girl.

In a raspy voice he answered her. "Yeah"

"Good." She gave his head an extra yank and smiled as he winced. Releasing him she turned on her heel she waited for him at the study doors.

"That was some fucked up shit." He thought he'd said it low enough for only himself, but as she turned her upper body around, she fixed his with her obsidian gaze.

"You don't know the half of it." Getting tired of waiting for him to move, she went inside and waited with Pogue.

He stared at the closed doors. He felt warmth at his back a moment before a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

Pogue was reclined in one of the overly big plush seats that filled the study. He was busy tossing his helmet up in the air, when it was snatched away from him mid-descent. His head snapped to the side to look at an unpleased Kimera.

"What did he do…?"

"Mind ya dam business Pogue."

"I'm making it my business when you come in here looking like hell."

"We had a friendly spat."

"Then where is he?"

She smirked at him and made her way over to the large oak desk that was placed in from of two large gallery windows. "I expect he's trying recover his wounded pride."

At that moment the door opened and she let out a curse.

"I thought I told you to go."

"I was gone, but then I felt something odd that caused to come back to check it out."

Seeing Reid walk past Liam to take a seat next to Pogue, she returned her attention to the now fully clothed man; he had on dark colored slacks and a plain button down shirt that fit him perfectly.

"And I thought I told you to watch what you say. Your mom never even swore that much."

Reid seemed unaffected by Liam's presence, but she could tell Pogue was curious.

"Pogue, I'd like you to met my father, Liam Harven. Pop, meet Nicholas 'Pogue' Parry, a Son of Ipswich and a good friend." Liam walked over to Pogue and extended his hand. Rising up from his seat as a form of respect, he gave Liam's hand a firm shake and blanched at the power he felt emanating from this man from just a handshake.

As they released each other, Liam moved to the front of the desk and leaned against it as he surveyed the other Son.

"I could castrate him for you sweetie."

"WHAT!?" Reid shot up from his seat as he shouted his disproval.

She rolled her eyes and ran her hand over her face. Aurora was going to down soon. There's no was no way should could still be out. Feigning interest she regarded Reid.

"I was whispering for a reason. I knew he was still around trying to listen in. You and your big mouth let him in on everything and that would be the reason why he wants your nuts in a jar."

He plopped back down in the chair with a sneer on his face. "Fucking bitch."

Liam's hands curled around the edge of the desk. "You're lucky you can't control yourself right now or I would I kill you for what you just called my daughter."

"No problem with me. He's never touching me again."

"Damn straight I'm not touching you. Might kick me in the junk next time with those shit stompers you call boots."

She made to lunge over the desk, but a single look from Liam halted her immediately.

Looking at the other Son, Liam asked Pogue if they usually acted like this.

"Complete opposite actually. They're usually on each other by now."

"Figured so."

Kimera and Reid were verbally berating each other across the room as Liam left his spot to stand next to Pogue. Eyeing the situation, Pogue looked up to Liam.

"Do you think they'll go at it now that you moved?"

Flashing the boy a flawless smile, Liam clapped him on the shoulder and chuckled.

"I highly doubt they can slide their feet an inch let alone move across the room. The last thing we need is for them to have anymore physical contact. They can yell all they want. Words are just that; words and nothing with weight to them."

"Ok."

"You don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

"She contaminated him the moment she touched him. She did touch him before you?"

"Yeah she grabbed his hand and then mine. What did she give him?"

"A touch of wrath, a good amount of lust and envy too."

"Are you talking about the deadly sins!?"

"Yeah, it's nothing big though. Just need to purify them and then they'll be back to lusting over each other."

"Can I ask you a question sir?"

"Sure, and you can just call me Liam."

"Uh, do you think it's weird for two people to get so, involved in less than a week?"

Liam glanced over at his daughter and had to smile. She was trying to pull herself as far as she could across the desk but her feet were still firmly planted on the floor.

"Not weird at all. I fell head over heels, for my wife after only 2 days. We got married 3 months later. But don't worry; those two are supposed to be together."

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

Kimera fell silent as did Reid and the entire room a s another gut wrenching scream reached their ears.

Kimera covered her mouth and looked to her father.

"Oh god, Aurora!"

**A/n: Whoa that took a while. So yeah its 5:21am and I just finished this chp for you so you better review after reading it or you are EVIL!!!! E V I L!!!! **

**Lol I also want to thank those that have continued to be repeat reviewers. Much love to you guys and kudos as well for your support. I AM A REVIEW WHORE! So what? Like you aren't:p**

**So I wanna thank Marah because she is my little muse for some reason  and to my donators who made wonderful characters for this fic. **

**And now you better review. I PITY DA FOOL!**


	11. This Could Be You

9. This Could Be You…

The scream was so distorted but Kimera was positive that it had come from Aurora. On instinct, she tried to run around the table, only to fall to the ground. With her face firmly on the rug she listened. She could hear Pogue struggling with the door.

"Kimi it won't open!" He planted his hands on the door and attempted to use his powers only to find that he could do nothing. "What the hell… why can't I use my powers!?"

Peeking around the edge of the desk, she could see the controlled anger on her father's face. "Pop...? I can't move. Let me and Reid go. We need to get that damn door open to get to Rory!"

Liam Harven appeared to be ignoring his daughter as he looks up at the ceiling. His voice low, he replied. "I can't let you go. He's up there waiting for you." Without looking down at his powerless daughter, he lifts his hand in the direction of the door and releases enough energy to blast the wooden frame down the hall.

In a moment of hesitation, Pogue looks to find his view of Kimera blocked by her father. "Liam…?"

"You and Reid go and get Aurora. I have to stay here and protect her from him." A small flash of emotion crosses his face as he releases Reid from his spell. "Whatever you see up there ignore it. Most of it will be illusions." Sensing the drastic flux of power from above them, the house begins to shake. "Morana will be there to guide you the best she can. Look for her golden eyes as a beacon. Don't be drawn in by his lies."

Reid was kneeling down by Kimera as he ran his hand through her stray locks. His emotions were clashing as he also felt the urge to pull every single braid out from her scalp. Flinching away from her to look down at his shaking hand, he whispers an apology before leaving the room to join Pogue up the stairs.

"NO! Don't go!" She was too late in her plea as she could already hear Reid's feet pounding up the stairs. With a look of disgust on her face she clawed at the rug since she couldn't reach her father. "What the fuck are you doing Liam!? He'll kill them both!" Yelling out in frustration of her prone state, Kimera leans down to untie her boot laces.

"Stop it! I'm trying to protect you damnit! Can't you see that?" Moving towards her in an attempt to stop her actions, a hot pain lances through Liam's skull. Getting his bearings, he is now face to face with a very angry Kimera. As her completely black eyes gaze upon her father, he sees the small spider webbing of black veins flowing from the tear ducts of her eyes. "Oh God…"

--

"I don't like her one bit." Kate was walking alongside Sarah as she tightened her towel around her chest. The hot water had run out sooner than they had expected.

Rolling her eyes for the umpteenth time at her friend, Sarah turns the handle to their room and proceeds in. "Ok, what reason is it now? Is it because she's too friendly with Pogue?" When she didn't receive an immediate response, she knew she had her answer. Spinning on her roommate quickly, she gave her a hard look. "Kate, get over it. There is nothing between them except a close childhood. That's it. The end. Stop blowing things out of proportion! Jesus!" The pout that met here only infuriated her more.

"But he acts so… odd around her. What else am I supposed to think? Huh? Really now, I think I'm totally justified by my actions." Moving quickly past her to reach her night clothes, Kate snatches up her belongings and storms into the bathroom. As the door slams, Sarah quickly flips her off.

"YOU need to grow up!" Fed up with where their simple conversation about Caleb's cousin had gone, Sarah yanks off her towel to roughly drag on her pajamas. Muttering obscenities and complaining about how it wasn't right for Kate to pick on the new girl, she draws back the comforter on her bed, only to scream at the top of her lungs at what she sees. Jumping back in horror and falling flat on her ass, she back pedals herself into the wall to whimper softly.

The sudden opening of the bathroom door doesn't break her trance. Even as Kate began to shake her by the shoulders roughly, nothing would snap her out of it.

As Kate reluctantly gave up on Sarah, she timidly made her way over to the spot where Sarah was numbly staring at on her bed. The moment she saw what it was, her stomach rolled and she had to rush back into the bathroom to release what little she had left in her stomach from the day.

Kate's retching reached her roommate's ears, as Sarah slowly came back to reality. With shaking hands and a nauseous stomach, she blindly felt for her cell phone that lay on the desk above her. Snatching the object off the desk and cradling it to her chest, she flips it open to dial his number automatically.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. _

"_You just missed me. Leave a message after that annoying beep and I'll get back to you ASAP."_

_BEEP_

"Caleb, there's something you need to see back at my room. It's… family oriented. Get here as soon as you get this, don't even bother calling me back first. Love you."

_Click_

Closing her cell phone, she places it slowly on the floor next to her before pulling her legs up to her chest to weep silently. There, resting on her bed for Caleb's arrival lay the skinned body of a cat with its eyes missing and a piece of paper on it written in what she assumed was blood.

_Three down, two to go._

_C_

XXX

His legs slid out from under him as the pressure in his skull intensified. Twitching uncontrollably on the floor with surprised eyes gazing up at his daughter, Liam Harven knew he was in bad shape. He tried to yell out to tell her to stop, only to realize that his throat wouldn't work. His eyes began to get heavy, the room began to spin, and his chest began to throb in agonizing pain. In a last ditch effort to save him from what he knew was coming he opened his eyes to glare at his only child with pure disappointment.

Tilting her head to the side to observe him, Kimera lets out a low growl as she watches his eyes roll up into his head. His eyes fall shut, his struggling stops, and finally his mind is quiet as he falls into unconsciousness. Crouching down gracefully beside Liam, she checks his pulse just to make sure she didn't use too much on him. With a reproachful sigh and kiss on his forehead, she rises and makes her way out of the room barefoot.

At the base of the stairs, she catches a glimpse of her self in the wall mirror. The image that greets her is frightening. Her eyes are black and her skin is paler than usual. Above all, the veins in her face are black. Seething with sudden rage she glides up the stairs to the battle field that awaits her. She stops at Aurora's door at the end of the hall. The door is ajar and a sickly sweet scent is flowing out from the room. Crinkling her nose is disgust, she pushes on and swiftly kicks the door open as she enters.

There was no Aurora. No Pogue. No Reid. Reclined smugly on the bed with his feet crossed at the ankles was a young man with a familiar aura surrounding him. Her ears rang as the realization that her friends were no where in sight hit her full force. Without warning she lunges for the bed and snatches him from the mattress.

"Whoa! What's your malfunction?" He was hoisted a few inches off the ground as his eyes stared at the girl in front of him. A girl whose eyes were darker than night and had black tears streaming down her face.

Her voice was more frantic than menacing. "Where are they!? I heard them come up here! Tell me before I lose what little control I have left!"

"Geezus, put me down. I don't know who you're talking about."

"Pogue, Reid, Aurora! That's who I'm talking about." Her eyes narrowed as a thought dawned on her. "You're one of Cain's men aren't you? I'll ask you one more time, where are they?"

His expression had gone deeply sour at the mention of the boy's names. "Why the hell would I care what happened to those bastards? They've caused me enough trouble as is."

Having lost her patience, she abruptly slams him against the bed. As the young man tries to rise up, he stops suddenly as his throat begins to constrict and cut off his air supply. With angry blue eyes, he stares at the girl before him with her hand out stretched in his direction. Recognition flashes in his expression as he begins to twitch from the loss of air.

"St- Stop. Please. I'll tell you what I know. Just- let me go." The vessels had started to break in his eyes a moment before he slumped to the floor gasping for a much needed breath. Coughing harshly to alleviate the scratching sensation in his throat, he finds his voice. "How did you do that? You're not supposed to be able to do that unless you're a son of Ipswich."

With an expression of startling calm she lifts him from the ground effortlessly to place him on the bed again. "Long story short, there's more to the bloodline than the Book of Damnation holds in its pages. You must be Chase, right?"

With confusion evident on his face he reluctantly confirms her suspicions. "So you've heard of me?"

"Came all the way from the South Shore to find you. Last I heard though, you were dead." His heated look gave her the answer she needed. "I could smell Putnam blood when I arrived." Leaning forward to sniff him lightly, she wrinkles her nose at the sweet scent that greets her senses. "Yeah, you reek of it. But you also stink of purgatory. Was that where you were all this time? Lingering in between planes?"

"Er, yeah pretty much I guess. Wait, why am I talking to you? You just tried to kill me!" Envisioning her thrown across the room warranted nothing, neither did her being covered with poisonous spiders. Where were his powers? On top of that, why did he no longer feel like his life was slipping away? He saw the smug look on her face and glowered at her.

"He took you powers Collins. So how about we start from the beginning and go from there. If I find a way to get my friends back, I'll give you your powers back."

His face scrunched up in caution. "No lie? You'll help me?"

"Sure, we'd be square I recon if all of this plays out the right way. So, we have a deal?" Her hand was thrust out in front of her and he could see the pulse of energy that flowed there.

Reluctant and a tad bit scared, he slowly grabs her hand as he feels a vice clamp around his heart. Eyes widening at the pain that consumes him, his hand is finally released. Gasping for air, he sees the wry grin that is plastered across her face.

"That sharp pain you felt was my insurance that you won't try to back out of our deal. Now, about Cain…"

XXX

**Aye Dios Mio! I am sooooo sorry for takin so long to update this fic. Life has been real shitty... and im not joking when i say that. My grandmother passed away and my mother is VERY sick. College is kicking my ass but im keeping my grades up the best I can. Also... money is tight so im working ALOT! Which means hardly anytime for writing/editing/betaing. **

**Makes me sad. I love you all so be aware that I intend to do my best. RAWR!! review if you like... not gonna beg. :p**


	12. All Together Now Pt 1

10. All Together Now… Pt. 1

XXX

Caleb switched lanes for the fifth time in the last minute. He was way over the speed limit and he was sure his hands had gone numb not too long ago from the amount of pressure he was applying to the steering wheel. The road was dark and slick from the night frost, but he continued to accelerate. _Sarah. _All he could think about was how scared she had been in the message he'd gotten while he was leaving his mother's for dinner. His palm tingled with the urge to call her back, if only to check up on her. But she had insisted that he drive straight to the campus, so that's what he would do.

Pulling up to her building, he slammed on the breaks and was out of the car with barely a thought to turning off his engine. Running at full speed through the doors to the entrance to the dorm, he took the stairs two at a time until he reached her floor. Taking a steadying breath at the top of the stairs, he makes his way to her room. He can hear hushed voices from inside as he lightly knocks on the door. The voices stop immediately as movement is heard from the other side.

"Caleb? That you?"

"Yeah, Sarah. Let me in." He waited as he heard her say something to Kate only to have the door opened a second later as Sarah's hand flew out to drag him in by the collar. "Whoa!"

"Don't talk, just listen." Her voice was so low he had to strain to listen. "I told Kate to calm down in the bathroom, but she's probably listening anyways. So, I'm going to tell you what happened and then after that you can talk ok?"

Confused and skeptical, he nodded.

"Good. Come over here, but whatever you do, don't make a sound." Taking him by the hand, she leads him over to her bed and slowly draws back the covers. His face was blank of emotion as he observed the sight before him. "Caleb, I can't feel my hand." She was looking at him with a guarded expression. He mouths a 'sorry' as he lightens his grip on her hand.

"It's ok." She watches his face as a small tick starts to begin at his jaw. He finally draws his attention away from the sight before him to look back at Sarah.

"When did this show up?"

"Um, we went to the showers around nine and got back a little before ten, so anytime between then. The door was locked Caleb and so were the windows, so my only guess would be…"

"Don't even say his name! There's no chance in hell that it's him."

She let out an irritated sigh, "Don't yell at me ok? I'm still kind of freaking out from this whole thing." She pointed to the piece of paper attached to the animal carcass. "Take a good look at what that thing says, it is pretty incriminating. Only thing I don't get is that the numbers don't add up. Three and two make five, and there should only be four of you left right? So I was going to say that I was dismissing 'him' at the moment." Her eyes took on a frightened look. "When was the last time you talked to the others?"

He thought for a moment before answering, suddenly not liking where this was going. "Actually, I haven't heard from any of them since the end of classes yesterday. I know that Reid and Pogue mentioned that they were going over to see my cousin for a bit at a friend's house and Tyler said he had some history stuff to do at the library. Other than that, I got nothing."

He released her hand to place it over the animal carcass. Sarah watched in awe as Caleb's eyes turned black. Her hand made its way to his neck as she observed the tension there that it caused him sometimes whenever he used his powers. As his eyes turned back to normal, he reaches up to give her a reassuring squeeze before wiping the sweat from his brow. "I think we need to start looking into the fact that Chase might not have anything to do with this and that he might actually be a victim."

"I thought you killed him back at the barn?"

"I don't actually know what happened to him. He just kind of evaporated."

"So he could have been alive all this time!?"

"It's a possibility that I was trying to avoid" He gave the offending scene on her bed a dark look.

"When I tried to get a feel for anything from this, I got something so vile and dark that it makes Chase seem like child's play. All that just from a piece of paper to boot. I need to get in touch with the others and check on my cousin and her friends. I want you and Kate to get out of the dorms for tonight. Get a hotel in town and if that doesn't work, call Gorman. He won't be happy about Kate being there but he likes you."

"Caleb, I have a really bad feeling about all of this." She leaned forward to wrap her arms around his waist as she rested her head on his chest for support.

"I know babe. Things were just settling down too."

The sound of something heavy hitting the ground in the bathroom makes them separate suddenly. Sarah's eyes go wide. "Oh, god, Kate!" Rushing to the bathroom together, Caleb flings the door open to find Kate face down on the floor. As Sarah reaches for her friend with a sob, she hisses as the coldness of her skin scares her even more. Turning her body upward, they both curse out loud at what they see. Kate's eyes open wide in horror, her body is shaking and her skin is pale. Trying her best to warm her friend back up, Sarah begins to rub her arms and back before asking Caleb to grab a blanket.

"Kate, can you hear me? Sweetie what happened?" With her face in Sarah's hands, Kate's eyes gain some focus as the look upon her friend.

She utters one word before passing out. "_Cain…_"

XXX

"She still isn't picking up." Julia looked at the time on her cell and cursed loudly in the car next to Celosia. "Yeah, something is up. It's not even ringing anymore so either she's hitting the ignore button or she turned her shit off."

Celosia took her exit faster than she should have but didn't give a damn at the moment. Giving the clock on her dashboard a quick glance she sucks her teeth. "It's past eleven. Try again but this time, scry instead. I'm going straight for the clearing. Serious shit is going on, I know it."

"I hate scrying."

"Too bad. Do it. Then call your sister and the others, especially Aurora."

"You want me to involve the Sons or no?"

Celosia shot Julia an unsavory look. "I'll take that as a no then."

"Definite no. We don't need them mucking this up."

"Fine. Scrying away." As Julia's eyes go black, the cell starts to levitate from her lap. The numbers on the panel flash by at an incredible speed. Suddenly red numbers and a message flash across the screen repeatedly. A moment later Julia and Celosia scream as the cell phone explodes.

"Ahhhh!"

"Holy shit!"

Snapping the wheel sharply to the left, Celosia floors the breaks a second before a huge oak tree comes into the view of her headlights. Lifting her head from the dashboard, Julia rubs the sore spot forming on her forehead. "Oh jeez man, that hurt."

"The hell is that!?" Celosia points down at the busted remains of the cell phone as the panel is still blinking the red numbers brightly. Looking down at her feet, Julia's renowned temper starts to make its way to the surface.

"NO FUCKING WAY MAN!! You gotta be kidding me with this shit!!" Throwing her head back and stomping her foot in aggravation, Celosia finally registers the significance of the text message. _For a good time call-2264. See you soon ladies. –C._

Letting out an exhausted breath, Celosia rests her head on the steering wheel as she slowly shakes her head side to side. "Fuck me, just what we need right now. More bullshit."

XXX

Yanking the headphones from her ears, Becky looks out into the clearing with a curious expression. "Did you feel that?"

"Hmm?" Dropping the leaves that she had been burning for entertainment, Olivia makes her way over to the Becky as the leaves disintegrate before ever touching the ground. "Feel what?"

"You seriously didn't feel that? It was like someone took a pot shot at the shield."

Getting serious, Olivia straightens her back and starts walking away from Becky. "I'll go take a stroll around the perimeter just to be sure. Be aware sister." Always the speedy one, Becky watches as Olivia flickers out of sight. The only sign of her absence are the deep groves left in the ground.

"Yeah, I'll be fine just chilling here with my iPod blasting in the middle of the night. No worries man. Lame!" Fed up with her sudden solitude, Becky puts her headphones back in and turns her iPod on. A minute into her second song, a strong force hits her causing her to slide across the trunk of the tree and fall to her back. Yanking the headphones out again, she curses loudly as her eyes go black. Jumping swiftly to her feet she can sense something coming her way through the clearing. "What the hell?" She moves back to her spot in front of the tree and starts to walk forward a bit but is surprised when her feet refuse to move. Looking down she sees the roots of the tree have sprung up and were quickly making their way around her ankles and up her legs to her thighs.

Her eyes black with power, she is even more bewildered when she is dragged back and pinned to the tree by even more roots. Spread eagle against the tree she opens her mouth to yell out a spell, but is cut off by a swarm of vines wrapping around her face and gagging her from behind. Too overwhelmed by what is going on, her eyes have gone back to a frightening blue. She starts screaming as her eyes are then covered by vines. Before her vision is cut off, she sees headlights from a car and hears the loud honking of a horn.

'_Oh god. I'm going to die.'_

XXX

"Try the brakes again!!" Julia tried opening the door for the second time and cursed when nothing happened.

"The damn car is be-spelled! I can't do shit." Celosia kept her eyes on the scene before her as she continued to swerve back and forth between the tress and branches in the woods. Her jeep was getting seriously fucked up and which only added fuel to her already flaming fire. "We better think of something fast. 'Cause if I didn't know any better, I'd say we're headed straight for the clearing. If we hit the shield with this thing, its going to be down which is exactly what he wants." Reaching down to make a grab for the emergency brake, she hisses as the plastic and rubber melt away making the object worthless. "Sonofabitch!!"

"Oh my god, move your leg over a bit. I'll try and short the system out from the panel underneath." Blindly grabbing at the panel between Celosia's legs, Julia yanks out a bunch of wires. She lets out a triumphant sound, only to curse as the car seems to speed up even more.

"Smooth move! You made is worse!" Another quick snap of the wheel causes her head to slam into the window. Her vision blurs at the corners for a moment and she can hear Julia yelling about how she's bleeding. No longer able to hold onto the conscious world, she blacks out.

"Aw Christ dude!" Quickly grabbing hold of the steering wheel, Julia tries her best to maneuver the out of control vehicle, but screams and looses her grip as she clearly recognizes where she is. "Damnit! We're too close to the clearing." A moment later it comes into view, as well as the sight of a strange object on one of the huge oak trees in the clearing. The jeep jumps a large log sending it up and forward into the air. Screaming again as it becomes obvious that they're about to crash, she grabs Celosia and hugs her close. Precious seconds pass. Was she dead already?

XXX

"Whoa." That was all he could summon up at the moment at what he was seeing. The last thing he remembered was being in that strange house with he black girl. When she'd said something about Cain playing dirty, he felt his body shift a bit and when he was able to get his bearings again, he was outside in the woods. Chase only had a few seconds to breathe before he heard the car coming. Still forgetting that he didn't have his powers, he had thrown his hands up and then cursed when nothing had happened. As the car was thrown into the air, she had simply stepped forward and lifted her hand up.

Kimera looked at Celosia's jeep with contempt. The amount of power she had to use to keep the vehicle from connecting with them made her eyes tear up and start to spider web black down the side of her face. She could even feel the confined energy of Becky behind her. The headlights of the car turned red as the engine revved itself up. Getting fed up with everything, she lets the vehicle drop. As the wheels began to move, Kimera punches a huge hole into the hood.

"Motherfucker!" Finally putting a stop to the crazed jeep, she looks around at the clearing. "Why don't you show yourself asshole instead of play stupid games?" A rustling to the right makes her back snap straight in concentration. "Chase, get those vines off my friend."

Snapping out of his stupor, Chase quickly tries to comply. "The damn things keep growing back double time for every one I take off." With his foot planted firmly on the side of the trunk, he pulls back again. "Shit!" He notices that some of the roots are making their way around his leg. "Get off me you fuckin' tree!"

A loud ruckus is heard from beyond the border of the clearing. The snapping of branches and what sounded like the connection of a few blows reached Kimera's ears. Focusing her power outward, she relaxes a bit. Wrong move.

Suddenly Olivia materializes before her slightly worse for wear with a bruised and bloody Nurdan cradled in her arms. "Oh god. Not the Imp!"

"They're right behind us. It's a huge ass snatch, trap, and grab. One of them tried to pull me into a bolt hole while I was running." Sputtering out the info quickly, Olivia takes in her surroundings and lands on the jeep. "What the fuck!? Julia!!"

"Don't touch it! The damn thing is be-spelled. She's fine, but Celosia is out cold. Give me the Imp and o behind me to the oak and get Becky and the Putnam kid out of those branches."

She only hesitated for a little bit as she waited for her sister to let her know she was alright. "Yeah, I'll get on it. Here, careful though, I think her arm might be broken." Handing over Nurdan, her eyes go black as she conjures a small flame in her hands. "Becky, whatever you do, don't move." The flame expands to engulf the length of her arm and then shoots out to land squarely at the center of the now still figure attached to the tree.

Finally able to move again Becky drops to her knees and starts coughing loudly as pieces of bark and leaves come out of her mouth. "Gross!"

"You're welcome."

Looking up at Olivia and then to the strange guy to her left she reaches out for a hand up. "Oh yeah, thanks. By the way, who is he."

Giving the Putnam offspring an uncaring look she brushes off Becky's clothes. "The 'dead' fifth son apparently. You ok?"

"Really now? And yeah I'm fine. Except I know hate trees."

"Liv, how many were following you?"

Remembering that they weren't the only ones there, Olivia walks over to hunch down next to Kimera who was healing her younger cousin's injuries. "I wasn't able to get a good head count. But from all the glowing eyes… I'd say about fourteen to twenty. It was hard to tell. I was running so fast and dodging so much."

"That's some shitty odds."

"I know right? How's the Imp?"

"Her arm was broken and she's got some bruised ribs. I'm just working on the ribs right now." With her hands still applying their healing gift upon her cousin, she turns her black eyes toward Olivia. "So what's your full observation on this crap?"

Deciding to sit down in an Indian style, she glances around at the jeep and the now unsecure clearing. "I'd say the fucker has been planning this for a while. It's a damn inconvenience that we're all here at Spencer along with the Sons. I'd call a coincidence if it not for the fact that that Putnam kid is alive. We aren't here to judge anymore, we're here to protect. If he gets all of their powers, we're going to be royally fucked. Since he's IOT, he'll try to make a move for the seat of Marshall." She took a deep breath as she let Kimera absorb all that she had said. "If I hadn't have doubled back towards the dorms, I think they might have taken her instead." She made a gesture towards Nurdan. "I was confused at how they were even able to place a finger on her. I thought she was protected."

Kimera shook her head lightly and she pushed back a stray lock from her bruised cousin's face. "Guess not."

XXX

**A/n: Sorry for the long wait. Had finals and such... and other crap Xx Anyways, I'm working on chp 11 right now :D**

**Thanks to all those that are still reading my fic :P NOW REVIEW!! :D :D :D :D :D :D**


End file.
